The Darkness Within the Light
by SacoraHatake
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has decided to leave Konoha, he doesn't want his home to be put in danger. As he is leaving, Haruno Sakura finally admits she loves him but he is forced to leave her, unknown to him, she follows. When he runs into trouble...can she save him
1. Anniversary

**The Darkness in the Light**

**Chapter 1:**

**Anniversary**

* * *

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The wind blew across Konoha, it was calm and peaceful, and carried the smell of rain. Soon the calmness would turn to a storm. On top of the Hokage Faces sat a young man. He sat on the head of the Yondaime…the one who had made him what he was. 

Everything seemed so peaceful from this view…so perfect…as if the past few years had never happened…as if Team 7 still existed…and everyone was still happy. Naruto looked out across his home…the place that had shunned him…and in some cases still did. Although this place had caused him so much pain…it was his home.

Even as he looked across the peaceful village, he could not feel peaceful…as long as his promise was left broken…he could never be at peace. He put his hand on the cool stone beneath him and murmured. **"What would you do…? What would you do if you were me?"** he asked quietly. He didn't expect an answer…the Yondaime was dead…and was nothing like him.

The Yondaime was a prodigy, a hero…while he was exactly the opposite…a monster…a demon. He sighed, and his brilliant cerulean eyes closed. Along with them…closed a window to his emotions.

Suddenly his eyes flew open as he sensed a dark presence, it was familiar…the darkness…but the presence itself confused him. His eyes darted over the faces…nothing. Maybe he was being paranoid…maybe he was finally losing it…if he ever had 'it'.

Soft raindrops began to fall, causing a rhythm that could be soothing…if he was in a better mood. Naruto sighed and stood up, unaware that a pair of eyes were still following him.

He walked through the town, unwilling to go home to an empty house. He wandered through town, ignoring stares. As he patrolled the town, the rain got heavier. He was soon soaked, and his hair was stuck onto his head.

He didn't care that he was getting soaked…he didn't care about anything right now. He sighed as he came to a fence and he leaned against it, his face angled toward the sky.

"**Naruto!"** came a surprised voice. **"What are y…oh…are you ok?"**

Naruto turned his soaked hair to see the person he least wanted to see. He didn't want to be reminded of his promise. Sakura was staring at him worried, her pink hair hidden by a hood. Her ocean-colored eyes stared up at him, they were filled with worry. **"I could ask you the same thing…"** was all he said.

Sakura looked at the ground. **"I well…I was going…"** she paused. **"It's the anniversary…"**

"**What anniversary?"** he asked confused.

She looked surprised. **"I thought you of all people…Naruto…it's October 10****th****…it's your birthday…"**

"**Oh…"** he said simply. Maybe that was why he was feeling so depressed...maybe that's why...he let his thoughts trail off. It got dead quiet, it was awkward, the two of them, standing alone in the rain. Finally Naruto sighed and asked. **"So what _were_ you doing out here?"**

**"Looking for you..."** said Sakura quietly. **"I was worried...that..."**

He sighed and shook his head. **"Don't worry about me..."**

Then he started walking toward his house, ignoring the unually hostile glares that followed him. Sakura stared after him, before running to catch up. **"Stalking me?"** he asked, grinning impishly. She ignored him and together they walked in silence.

They had almost reached his house when a young kid darted in front of them sending mud and dirty water everywhere. He turned and ran strait into Naruto. The boy landed in the mud. He paused, looking confused before bursting into tears. Naruto mumbled something about watching where he was going and helped him up. **"You ok?"** he asked.

The boy nodded when suddenly a woman was pulling the boy away, scolding him.** "Stay away from that...he's dangerous...a beast!"** she hissed.

Naruto stared after her, his expression a mixture of angry and loneliness. Then he shook his head and kept walking. Sakura walked slowly after him. **"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine just fine..."** he said, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He knew that tomorrow that mother would tell everyone the monster attacked her son.

Sakura stopped, and he realized how harsh his voice sounded. His gaze softened and so did his tone as he spun to face her. **"I'm sorry...but she is right...and that's what makes me angry..."** A thought had kept reappearing in his mind...ever since the day he had hurt her...and now it was back.

She blinked at him. **"No she's not...you're not dangerous...or a beast."**

**"But I am...can't you see that?"** he asked quietly.

**"No,"** said Sakura firmly. **"No I can't."**

**"I'm a danger to everyone around me...even when I am in control...every second...the danger grows..."** he said. **"Each second decreases the time before Akatsuki comes for me...and I don't want to be in Konoha when that time runs out."**

**"Naruto...what are you saying?"** asked Sakura, her voice full of worry.

He paused, already knowing his answer...he was about to turn that thought into a reality...no matter how much it hurt him to do it. **"I'm leaving..."**

**"Wh...what?"** she asked shocked, unwilling to believe.

**"I'm leaving Konoha..."**

**"No...you're joking...you can't!"** she said, still not believing.

**"I'm dead serious Sakura...I don't want to put Konoha in danger...and the only way I can protect it...is to leave...to get far away..."** he said, his voice serious. He didn't have his usual smiled, his features were unusually serious.

**"But...wh...what about me? What about us?"**

**"I plan on looking for Sasuke,"** he said, as if that answered her question.

**"I didn't mean that...I meant _us_!"**

**"There has never been an us Sakura..." **said Naruto, his voice and bit gentler.

**"That's not true...I...I love you Naruto..."**

**"You loved Sasuke too..."**

A strange wordless moment passed between them, it was not silent, because the winds were beginning to pick up speed. Sakura's hood blew off, revealing glistening tears on her checks.

**"Sasuke's different...with him...all I could ever picture was me and him...alone...but with you...I...I can picture something more...I can picture having a family with you..."** said Sakura desperately, ending the moment.

Naruto's cerulean eyes were now the color of a storm. **"Would you really like a creature like me having a family with you? What would...who knows what the kids would be like...or the danger they'd be in..."** he said, his voice now heavy with sadness.

"**Naruto...I don't care...you're not a monster...you are human...I would love any child of mine...no matter what it was like...and the danger..."** She stepped forward. **"We will destroy Akatsuki...together!"**

Naruto shook his head.** "I have to leave..."**

**"Then take me with you!"** said Sakura. **"Don't leave me alone...don't break my heart Naruto..."**

**"You were fine when Sasuke left..."**

**"The pain I would feel if you left would be so much more than that...I'd rather die than be away from you!"**

**"You'll die if you come with me!"**

**"If you don't take me..."**

She was cut off, Naruto was less than an inch away from her. **"Sakura...I love you more than you'll ever know...I wish things didn't have to be this way..."**

**"Then don't make them that way..."** she pleaded.

**"I don't have a choice..."** whispered Naruto. Suddenly his arms were around her waste and his lips gently met hers. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. The gentle kiss began to turn desperate, as if he was trying to make up for lost time...and the time that would still be lost.

They broke apart, but he kept his arms around her. **"Please...don't go Naruto..." **she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

**"I have too...and...I promise...I will not break this promise...I will _never_ hurt you like he did...I _will_ come back..." **he whispered, her voice in her ear.

Then...he was gone. Sakura blinked, new tears forming. **"Naruto...you better come back...you have to...if you don't...I'm not sure my heart could take it..."**

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one...please review...I like constructive criticism...so please review. **

**I know it's a bit rushed...but I've been pressured by a friend to get this done fast...I wish I had more time to add details...it's not as romantic as I wanted it to be...but...it will get better...next chapter**


	2. Breaking Down

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Chapter 2**

**Breaking Down**

* * *

**Okay guys I got great reviews...but I would like to know...should I bold the speeches? I had it suggested to stop...so I'd like to take a poll**

**(I will be going that this time)**

**Thanks guys...I wasn't going to keep writing this...just throw it away...I didn't think most people would like it...but I was wrong...so I will continue to write**

**Oh and this is the last time I'm going to say this: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura did not sleep at all last night...all she did was cry. She cried so hard and so much that it got to the point where she could not cry. She lay in her bed all night, clutching her pillow so hard she tore a hole in it. That night seemed to last forever...like each second was it's own year...but like all things...it did end. Sakura forced herself out of bed and over to the mirror...she looked horrible, dark shadows under her eyes, her hair was a tangle of pink, her eyes were dull and showed nothing but pain. She was a true broken spirit.

She got ready in a haze, not caring what she looked like. She trudged throw Konoha, everyone was staring at her, nobody knew...not yet. As she made her way through the village she ran into the person she hated the most. Ino stared at her, an expression of shock on her face. **"You ok?"** she asked.

**"Yeah...I'm fine..."** replied Sakura, her voice hoarse.

Ino stared at her skeptically. **"You don't look fine...is something wrong?"**

**"No...everything's fine...just fine..."** said Sakura, struggling to keep the pain out of her voice.

**"Sakura there's no reason to lie to me...come on I'm going to find out eventually...it's better if you just..."** started Ino.

**"Just leave me alone Ino!"** interrupted Sakura pushing past her.

Ino looked annoyed as she stared after her, then she followed. **"Come on...you can tell me!"**

Sakura wiped around to face her, anger in her eyes...if she had any tears left, she would be crying right now. She clenched her fist. **"I'll give you three seconds to get away from me...if you don't I swear I'll..."**

**"Relax Sakura...jeez I was just curious..."** sighed Ino before vanishing.

Sakura scowled after her, then whipped around and stalked to the hospital. When she opened the door, she did it so roughly she ripped it off it's hinges. On the other side of the door stood Shizune, a shocked expression on her face. "Um..." she said.

Sakura stormed on past her, into the hospital. Shizune shook her head and followed her. When she caught up, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty room. **"Sakura...please...tell me what's wrong..."**

Sakura didn't know why...but a few seconds later she was sitting on a hospital bed, sobbing. Somehow she was able to cry again. As soon as she broke down Shizune was beside her, giving her support. **"Tell me what happened Sakura..."**

Sakura couldn't believe she was breaking down in front of Shizune of all people...Shizune always stayed out of things...and had grown some-what jealous as Sakura progressed, to the point where they were equals. Yet, here she was crying. **"N...Naruto..."** she mumbled between sobs.

Somehow Shizune understood her and asked. **"What about him?"**

**"H...he's...g...gone..."** gasped Sakura.

A flicker of surprise entered Shizune's eyes, but she quickly hid it. **"Are you sure?"** Sakura nodded. Then she asked. **"Why?"**

**"He...w...wanted...t...t...to...prot...protect K...Konoha..."** said Sakura her voice heavy with pain.

Shizune nodded and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, trying to comfort her.** "I think you need to talk to Tsuande-sama..."**

* * *

-Naruto-

A cold wind blew through the trees, causing them to sway and the leaves to crackle. Against one of these great trees, sat Naruto. He was staring, his eyes blank at a burning fire, that illuminated the dark clearing, up until this point, he had been apologizing, to someone who couldn't hear him.

He had run for most of the night...he had picked a random direction and stuck to it. He wasn't exactly sure where he was...somewhere in Ame no Kuni (Land of Rain). He knew that the leader of Akatsuki was in Amegakure...because of Ero-sennin...he gulped, _Ero-sennin..._

He closed his eyes...wondering what Jiraiya would do when he found out he was missing...and if he found him...well that wouldn't be good.

Anyway, he thought he was a genious...hiding so close to the enemy...he thought they'd never find him. Normally he would laugh, but he wasn't normal...he wasn't himself...he was in physical agony to be away from Konoha...away from her...

He couldn't even think her name...if he did...it felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. '_Why the hell was I so stupid!? I could have taken her with me!' _he thought, even though he knew that could never happen. He was still having an inner debate...even though...it was too late to change his mind.

Right now he wanted to die...but his ego wouldn't let him...his ego wouldn't let him waltz into Amegakure and announce that they could begin to extract. No, his ego would forced him to put up a fight...to take as many Akatsuki members down with him as he could.

He had been avoiding that dark place within him, the dark place that they wanted...he knew as soon as he entered that horrible place the Kyuubi would be pissed. What he was doing was practically suicidal...

He could feel the Kyuubi's rage flowing through him, but he sorrow drowned out the fiery rage, keeping him in control. The truth was...he wasn't too worried about Akatsuki coming to Konoha. What he was really worried about was himself. Lately...the Kyuubi's influence over him had been growing stronger...he got angry easier...the real reason he left...was it was getting stronger...and he didn't want to hurt anyone...especially her.

It had gotten to the point...where they could hear each other's thoughts...and sometimes...they could communicate through those thoughts. The first time he had heard the Kyuubi's voice inside of his head he had been too scared to come out of his apartment...he stayed in there for two long days.

Now he was frightened...that he was losing himself...that the next time he lost control and the cloak formed around him...that next time...he wouldn't be able to come back...and that he would hurt the people he cared about. He had told no one...not even Jiraiya about this new connection between him and the demon...he didn't need another reason for everyone to hate him.

He curled up in a ball, his arms around his knees. He sat there for awhile, listening to the Kyuubi's gruesome thoughts. Suddenly that dark presence from earlier returned, he looked around...nothing. "Who's there?" he called out.

He got no reply, not that he was expecting one. Then suddenly, as soon as it came...it vanished.

Naruto blinked, confused...maybe he was going insane...maybe he was slowly losing his sanity...he wasn't quite sure of anything right now...so it was possible. Whatever this strange presence was...it wasn't good.

Suddenly he heard a snicker, it took him a minute to realize it had been in his head. _What's up with you? _he thought.

A dark voice, coated with laughter answered him. _You're losing your mind kit...and when you finally snap...then I will be the one in control._

Naruto gulped, knowing the Kyuubi was right...knowing that there was little...or nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

**"Did he see you?"**

**"I don't think so..."'**

**"Good..."**

**"I don't get why you're so interested in him...why not just kill him..."**

**"Now...what fun would that be?"**

**"I don't know...I think you're making a mistake...this could end badly..."**

**"Are you doubting my abilities?"**

**"No...but...we've never dealt with anything like this before..."**

**"You have not...but I have."**

**"What do you want me to do next?"**

**"Just continue watching him...I want to be prepared...I will _not_ underestimate him...not this time!"**

* * *

**Well that's it...let me know what you think...**


	3. The Branding

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Chapter 3**

**The Branding**

* * *

**Okay...first of all you all have to know this chapter was very hard for me to write...it was very emotional...all of the emotions in this chapter...I have **

**felt...Sakura's especially. Oh and I have to warn you this chapter may offend some people...if would offend me...Naruto does some things to himself...that I **

**would never think of doing...unfortunately a few of my friends have done more than think about it...please understand that this is simply my way of venting...I'm **

**sorry if I offend anyone**

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura's pink colored hair hung in front of her, shielding her bowed, tear stained face. She clutched the seat of her wooden chair so hard that if she had tried, she wouldn't have been able to let go.

Her breaths came in short gasps and there was a stabbing pain on her chest...her heart. Was it possible to have a broken heart? Yes...yes it was. She could still feel his arms around her waist...her lips still tingled from their kiss. The tingling had become a painful burn...a constant reminder. He had unknowingly branded her...unknowingly bound them together...for all of time.

Across from her sat Tsuande. She had her face in her hands and she looked tired. She had never looked so much like her actual age, she sighed as she tried to think of something...what was the right thing to do?

On the window pane sat Jiraiya. Anger was etched into every detail on his face. He sighed and stood up and started pacing, mumbling. Only a few words were loud enough for the other two to hear. Those words included: dumbass, brat, idiot, and a few more curse words.

The door opened and Tsuande lifted her head to reveal worry filled eyes. Kakashi walked into the room, and a group of people filled in behind him. These people were Team Gai and the Nine Rookies. They all stared at Sakura, shocked at her condition.

Lee was instantly beside Sakura. "Sakura-chan what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? If they did I swear I will..."

"Lee...that's enough...it won't help here!" snapped Jiraiya. Everyone turned their gaze to the white-haired Sannin. Nobody had seen him this angry...they were all used to the idiotic, perverted old man.

"What's wrong?" asked Neji simply, he saw no need to say anything else. Although he was reluctant to admit it...he had no idea what was going on.

Shikamaru's thoughtful gaze swept across the room. "Naruto's not here..." he observed.

Sakura whimpered at the name and a horrible pain shot through her body. Her body shuddered as she tried to keep herself from breaking down...again.

"What did...?" asked Kakashi, trailing off, his eye on Sakura. He didn't want her to be a part of the conversation...not in the state she was in.

"Dumbass..." muttered Shikamaru, leaning against the wall. His eyes closed and he spoke no more. He, as usual already had everything figured out.

Kiba blinked, looking around the room. His gaze landed on Hinata, they were filled with concern. "What happened to Naruto?"

"H...he's...g...gone..." gasped Sakura. Everyone turned to her, shocked. Nobody had expected her to say anything, or do anything.

"W...what?" stuttered Hinata, her pale eyes wide with shock.

"Naruto left Konoha," said Tsuande softly. Sakura flinched at the name and Tsuande's gaze grew soft. "Sakura was there...apparently...he told her...he left to protect Konoha."

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes. He felt a sting on his arm, but by now he was used to it. When he opened his eyes he saw a cut that ran from his elbow to his wrist. He watched, his eyes dull as the blood fell onto the bright green grass...bright red on green.

Scars covered his arms, some were half-healed, many more had already been healed. There were also a few scars on his face, which were slowly healing. In his right hand was a kunai, stained with blood...his blood.

He was punishing himself...he should have never left her...he had hurt her and he knew it...he also knew he'd never be able to keep his promise...he was never coming back. He brought the kunai down on his wrist. Again and again, more and more...he had to feel pain, he had to...it was the only way to get rid of the guilt.

He sighed and the kunai met his left cheek, leaving a cut that ran along his whisker. He watched the blood drip to the ground, and it seemed to move in slow motion. He watched the cuts on his arms mend themselves. Soon, he was clean of all scratches and he began again. This time, he cut deeper and the cuts took longer to heal.

_What do you think you're doing!? You're going to get us killed..._

Naruto ignored the growl inside of his head. Maybe it would be better that way...

He raised the kunai up into the air. When he felt the cold metal touch his throat the growling got louder, more violent. Naruto nether heard nor cared what the Kyuubi thought...he just wanted the pain to go away.

He was about to slash open his neck when his arm froze. He blinked confused...he couldn't move it. His hand dropped the kunai, which stuck into the blood stained earth. Then his hand slowly lowered to the ground. _What the hell?_

_You didn't expect to me to let you kill us did you?_

_But...m...my arm...how?_

_The seal...it's loosening...you already know that._

_But...this is **my** body...you shouldn't be able to..._

_But I can! I don't know why but I can!_

The Kyuubi sounded angry, so Naruto let the conversation drop. He stared at his hand, not realizing that he was shaking. He was losing himself...the Kyuubi had a stronger will...the Kyuubi would win. His head bowed, admitting defeat. He was tired, depressed, and just wanted his life to end...there was only one thing...one person who could give him a reason to live.

Naruto closed his eyes and let her face come into his head. He knew he'd pay for it later, but he had to see her face...it would give him hope. The he took a deep breath and whispered the one name that brought him both unbearable agony and unimaginable joy. "Sakura..."

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura stood at the gate, a backpack over her shoulder, she was leaving...there was nothing for her here...nothing but painful memories. She felt so weak...so powerless...even as far as she had come...she had not been able to stop him. During the past few hours Sakura had made a decision. She was going to be brave, she would not make the same mistake she did with Sasuke...she would search for Naruto...even if it killed her.

Ocean-colored eyes turned to look back at Konoha and one word escaped her lips. "Goodbye."

With that, she spun around and walked out the gates, a gleam in her eyes. She would find him...she had to.

She ran through dappled trees. Yellows, reds, and oranges swirled around her as she darted through the changing forest...fall was here.

She stopped, realizing she didn't know which direction to go. What would he have done? She knew he would go to the place he would least likely be found by Konoha. She also knew he didn't want to be found by Akatsuki either. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering which way to go.

"Hey Sakura!" came a voice.

Her eyes flew open to see a squad of ninja standing on a huge tree next to her, but...they weren't just any ninja.

"Did you really think we'd let you go without us?" asked Kiba grinning at her. He, as usual, was sitting on top of the gigantic Akumaru. "He's our friend to you know."

Lee, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru stood behind him, all looking determined...especially Lee.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! We'll get him back!" promised Lee.

With a jolt, she realized this was the team that had chased after Sasuke...the team that had failed. She didn't really want them to come...she had wanted to go alone...but could she really find him alone? Kiba's nose...Neji's Byakugan...no she couldn't turn them down...besides...Kiba was right...Naruto was their friend.

Neji must have seen the dismay in her eyes because he said. "Don't worry...we are all much stronger than we were during that last search-and-rescue mission."

She knew that was true...she had watched them all trained...and had even trained with some of them over the past two years...then a thought came to her. "Did Tsuande send you?"

It was Choji who answered with a simple. "Nope!"

She sighed. "That's what I was afraid of..." They would be in big trouble when they got back..._if_ they ever got back. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that way...but she couldn't help but to be negative...so many things could go wrong. "Fine then...if you're going to do this...let's do it."

She spun around and darted away, full aware that they were following, despite her quick-pace. She wanted to get this over with soon...each second the pain grew...each second the burn, the brand from their kiss spread throughout her body. She would find him...and they would help her. She would die a thousand deaths just to see him again...if only to see his face. She would search for all of eternity if she had to.

* * *

**Ok guys...that's it for now...let me know what you think...I would appreciate it**


	4. The Storm

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**The Storm**

* * *

**Okay...here's the next chapter...please review...if the reviews stop then so does the story...so please review**

* * *

_-_Naruto-

_"You couldn't save him! You didn't bring him back! You can't do anything you…you monster!"_

_"I…I'm so s…sorry…I t…tried…" whimpered Naruto._

_"Sorry!? Creatures like you can't be sorry! You can't feel anything at all!"_

_"Wh…what's hap…happened to y…you?" whispered Naruto._

_"I trusted you! I even loved you…but then…then you killed them!"_

_"W…what?" asked Naruto his voice cracking._

_The shadow pointed to the field in front of them. It was tainted with red and a countless number of bodies were scattered across the ground._

_"No…" whispered Naruto, darting across the field. He picked up the first body, a young girl. Her white dress was stained with blood. He shook her desperately. "Wake up! Please!" He got no response. He turned around, wildly before he let out a small gasp. He grabbed the body, it was covered in horrible claw marks. Its visible Sharingan eye was dull, a deep pit of nothingness. "Kakashi-sensei! Wake up! Kakashi-sensei!"_

_"You did this to them Naruto!" said his accuser. He spun around to see her behind him. Those aqua eyes, normally so bright were dull, and her skin was usually dark._

_"S…Sakura…"_

_"You took them away from me! You demon! How could you!?" she demanded, tears of rage rolling down her face._

_"I d…didn't kill them…I…I swear!" whimpered Naruto._

_"Liar!" hissed Sakura. "Their blood is all over you!"_

_Naruto blinked, confused. He looked down at his hands…his claws. They were covered in blood. Suddenly he was aware of the strong scent of bloods…plural…more than one person's blood was on his hand. It stung…almost burned his nose. His gaze travel across the bodies…until they landed on Hinata. The pale-faced heiress had a look of pure horror on her face, she had died terrified. In her hands she clutched a cracked mirror._

_Naruto made his way over to her, with horrible guilt rising up his throat. He glanced into the mirror and gasped._

_The Kyuubi was grinning up at him._

He shot up, gasping for breath, sweat rolling down his neck. He stumbled out of his sleeping bag, not daring to open his eyes. He made his way blindly across the all too familiar clearing.

Only when he felt something wet on his foot did he open his eyes. He opened his left eye, only a crack. His eyes instantly flew open with relief, he was still human. "Thank god…" he whispered.

For a few seconds it was dead quiet, the wind blew his blonde hair in his face. _How much longer do I have?_ he wondered.

Suddenly he stiffened as the dark presence that had haunted him for the past few weeks returned. "Who are you!? Leave me alone!" He paused and received only his own echo in reply. "At least tell me who you are...or if you're real!"

He stood there, unmoving for awhile before sighing and sitting down. He put his head in his hands. "What's happening to me?" he whispered quietly.

* * *

-Sakura-

A bright fire crackled, illuminating the clearing. Sakura sat there, her eyes gleaming in the fire light. She glanced sighed as Neji came flying in front of her, Lee came bounding after him. "Feel the power of youth!"

Nearby Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Baka..." he muttered, his eyes following the two team-mates as they continued to practice.

Suddenly the bushes rustled and everyone froze, only to relax as Kiba and Akumaru came out of the bushes. "No sign of anybody..."

"We're getting no where fast...and by now we're probably considered missing-nin..." sighed Shikamaru. They'd been gone for almost three weeks...and he knew from experience Tsuande wasprobably_ still _pissed at them. He shuddered, lost in many painful memories.

Sakura's fist hit the ground, shaking the whole clearing. "What are we supposed to do!?" she demanded, holding back tears. Her companions all looked at the ground...lately the only emotions coming from the medical ninja, were anger and sorrow...and they all knew better than to say anything. Kiba had ended up with his entire left-arm shattered. At least she had been considerate enough to heal him.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes, his hands falling into the familiar position. Chouji smiled, knowing in wouldn't be long before they had a plan. Everyone stared at him, waiting. The lazy cloud-watcher mumbled to himself as he thought. Then his dark eyes flew open. "Even he wouldn't be that stupid...would he?" he asked himself.

Sakura was instantly beside him. "What!?" she demanded, her voice full of pure desperation.

Shikamaru blinked. "If you were Naruto...where would you go?" he asked.

"The last place anyone would ever think of looking..."

"Well where would that be?" asked Shikamaru, humoring himself. He wondered how long it would take for them to figure it out.

"There is no time for games Shikamaru!" said Sakura.

"Just think!" he replied. "Where are most of his enemies?"

"Ame no Kuni..." whispered Sakura. "Ame no Kuni!"

Everyone stared at each other silently.

"I guess that makes sense..." muttered Chouji. "Going the last place we would..."

"But it's so stupid what if..." started Kiba. He trailed off once he got a glare from Sakura.

"So..." started Neji.

Lee instantly interrupted him. "To Ame no Kuni!" he announced pointing in a random direction.

Shikamaru sighed and walked in the opposite direction. "I'm guessing nobody brought an umbrella..."

He got no response.

"Things are going to get really wet..."

* * *

"I hate the rain!" mumbled Shikamaru.

They had been forced to take shelter, due to a huge storm. They had all been soaked to the bone within minutes. Kiba shook his head, sending water everywhere. Everyone scattered, yelling at him. Kiba grinned and pointed grin, his hair sticking up in random directions.

Lee sat there looking annoyed...he had wanted to continue...even though he couldn't see his own hand.

Neji, as usual was passive, leaning against the wall of the cave they had found, his eyes closed.

Suddenly an angry yell came from Chouji. "NNOOO!" He raised his fist and cursed at the rain.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Kiba, his eyebrows raised.

Chouji held up a soaked bag of potato chips. "They're ruined!"

Kiba shook his head. "You and your food..."

Sakura ignored them, staring out in the rain. She was so close...yet so far. "Soon..." she promised herself.

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto made his way through the small village, the huge storm had forced him here.

He wandered around looking for a hotel, but he was having no luck. He needed warmth...soon. He was so cold he was shaking. He was afraid he was suffering from hypothermia. He glanced down at his blue hands...maybe he'd just curl up here and...

Suddenly a bright light engulfed him as a door opened. A young woman rushed out. "You poor thing! Come inside!' she said loudly, to be heard over the storm. She pulled him into the house.

Naruto blinked around the warm house, before blacking out.

He shot up, glancing around wildly. "Where am I?"

A warm scent was coming from the kitchen. His mouth watered as he followed the irresistible smell. When he saw the woman, last night started to come back to him. She spun around and gasped. "Oh you're awake!"

"Th...thank you..." he said, still a bit weak.

"You really should be laying down!" she said. He blinked, not used to such a...motherly person. She looked to young to have that personaility...but then again...Tsuande didn't look like she was in her late 50s.

"I...I'm fine..." he insisted.

"No you're not!" she pushed him back onto the couch that he had been sleeping on.

Then she scurried back into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of ramen. The ramen was in Naruto's stomach in a matter of minutes. "Sweet ramen..." he muttered, totally content.

The woman sat down. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy pony-tail and she had uncomfortable familiar colored eyes. His gaze did not meat those ocean colored eyes...afraid that he would see betrayal in them.

"I'm Tsuki..." she said simply, started at him waiting for a response.

"I'm Nar...Nar..." He cursed to himself...he didn't want anybody knowing his name. "I'm Nari..." he finished, lamely. "Arama Nari...thank you for your hospitality...but I really must be..." He sat up.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere. You're still as pale as a ghost!"

Naruto stared at her, knowing she would ask why he was in such a hurry...and in his condition...if she asked he'd probably spill his whole story. So he bit his lips and sat back down. "I won't stay long..." he promised.

"Don't worry about that...I'm all alone so..." she trailed off, her gaze low.

Before he could stop himself he replied. "I'm alone too..."

She smiled softly at him. "My parents were killed on a mission..."

"I'm sorry..." he said. What had happened to his parents anyway? He dismissed the thought, as he always did when it came up...Ero-sennin had a look of _pain_ of his face when he had asked. That look left him even more confused.

"It's not your fault..." she said quietly. Then she changed the subject. "Are you a ninja?"

"No..." he lied, suddenly panicking. Had she seen his forehead protector? He relaxed, still feeling it's weight in his pocket. Suddenly he felt dizzy, he blinked and darted into the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and coughed into his hand. He blinked, horrified as blood leaked between his fingers. Was the Kyuubi destroying his insides too?

* * *

**K...that's it...also I want ideas for what I should do next...please...I want you guys to let me know what you think!**


	5. Fire and Water

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Chapter 5**

**Fire and Water**

* * *

**Okay...sorry this took so long...blame anime, manga and school...:)... Happy Holidays...this is my gift to you...enjoy...oh and comment...I like comments...they motivate me ;)**

**Oh and sorry this is kinda stupid...but I'm sorta making up the details as I go :)**

* * *

-Naruto-

Harsh winds blew the never ending rain wildly through the small village. It swirled around in strange ways, as if different winds were fighting for control. The storm was so bad, people were trapped inside. The small faces of children peered out dew covered windows. The storm was holding out...and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.

In a small cottage near the edge of the village, Tsuki watched in dismay as the strange young man she had taken in coughed up blood..._again._

His face was extremely pale and a trickle of blood ran down from his mouth. He was breathing in short, heavy gasps. Another harsh cough sent more blood into a half-filled bowl, which he gripped with pale hands.

"Nari-kun..." she said worried, she barely knew the boy...but she didn't want him to die...and it was hard for her to do nothing...to not know what was going on.

He tried to sit up, but winced. "Damn it! Th...things w...were s...supposed to...be like t...this...'tebayo!" he gasped between coughs.

"Don't waste your energy...you'll..." Tsuki trailed off.

"I...have to...l...leave be...before..."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere!" argued Tsuki standing between him and the door.

"I...If I stay y...you could...d...die..." growled Naruto, his voice usually harsh. His shadowed eyes were red and he was glaring at her, trying to make her understand.

"Wh...what?" stuttered Tsuki, flinching away from him. She took a step back. "Wh...what do you m...mean!?"

Naruto shook his head. "I...I can't..." He stood up on wobbly legs. His hands suddenly flew up to his head as a fiery pain shot into his head. He cried out in pain as the burning made it's way through his body.

"N...Nari...y...you're scaring me!" whimpered Tsuki, taking another step back.

Naruto looked up, red eyes glistening with blood-lust. "Get out of my way foolish human!" he growled, his voice demonic.

Tsuki stood petrified with terror. "N...Nari-kun..."

In a flash he had a clawed-hand on her shoulder. She yelped as his powerful chakra burnt her skin. He grinned and tightened his grip before pushing her roughly aside. He smirked as he stared back at her cowering on the floor. "Be grateful human! You have been spared..."

With that he flew the door open and darted out into the storm...leaving a horrified Tsuki behind.

He ran on all fours, through the small village, hardly noticing the rain as it sizzled on his chakra. He grinned, showing his fangs...how he wanted to sink his fangs into flesh...to taste human blood...it had been so long.

Part of him, a tiny flicker of the real him...was the only thing keeping him from spring into a random house. That part of him was confused...why did he have only one tail...and not nine? He didn't know or care at the moment...the only thing that he cared about was that the Kyuubi had gained control...and he hadn't even had the chance to put up a fight.

_Damn it!_

_You knew this would happen..._ growled the Kyuubi.

Naruto glared at the Kyuubi's conscious from behind the cage. It's bars were considerably closer together...impossible for him to simply walk out.

_How does it feel? _came the loud, echoing thought. _To be trapped in that damned cave?_

Naruto's eyes flashed red. "I may be in here...but you're still stuck in my body...which means...unless you want to die...you'll have to come back eventually...my body can't handle this for very long..."

_True...but it is only a matter of time before I will have total control..._

"Not if you kill us, dattebayo!"

_I plan on doing on such thing! Your body will build immunity to the strain...and I have patience..._

Naruto hesitated, knowing that the Kyuubi was right. Finally he asked the question, his voice hard. "What happens to me after that?"

The Kyuubi laughed, mocking him. _You will suffer as I have..._

"Which means?" asked Naruto, confused.

_All in due time...all in..._ the Kyuubi's thought broke off.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

No response.

"Damn it tell me!?"

There was no sound except the sound of water hitting a puddle. The noise seemed to echo... _Drip, drop, drip, drop _

Naruto paused, and started to finally feel like his old self. "Things weren't supposed to be this way! I'm supposed to be the one in control!" He stopped, thinking. "Yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto...not some demonic fur-ball! I can do anything...even become Hokage! Even save Sasuke, dattebayo!"

Naruto blinked his eyes open to find himself on all fours, frozen in his tracks. In front of him were two very familiar faces.

"Run away from home have we?" asked the first man.

Naruto rose out from his crouch and shrugged. "I guess..."

"Self imposed exile?" asked the fish-faced man.

Naruto laughed and bit bitterly. "Am I really so easy to figure out?"

The second man replied, his tone emotionless. "You are predictable...you always do what's best for everyone but yourself..."

Naruto turned his still red gaze on the man, who returned it with his own crimson gaze. "I don't really care about myself anymore."

Kisame laughed. "Is he really giving up! We must have the wrong kid Itachi..."

"He's figured out he can't run..." replied Itachi, with the same tone.

"I never said that, I'm not going down without a fight, dattebayo!"

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura paced inside the cave. "When is this damned storm going to end!" she yelled.

Everyone stared at her, they all looked tired and irritated, they had gotten little sleep the previous nights...and to make things worse...as of yesterday...they had run out of food.

Chouji's stomach growled so loud it made Lee jump five feet in the air. "I need food!" he moaned.

"You wanna go out in that be my guest!" said Kiba, pointed out into the storm.

"It's starting to weaken..." said Shikamaru. "The wind isn't as strong...we could keep going but...phenomena...and hypothermia...we could get sick...and be delayed even further..." He too started pacing, debating quietly with himself.

"Naruto's out in this too..." reminded Neji, quietly.

They all stared out the cave, instantly worried for their friend.

"He'd be smart enough to go into a nearby village..." said Sakura softly.

"He'd also be stubborn enough to not go to a village..." argued Neji.

It was quiet for a long moment...even the wind seemed silent as the small group of ninja buried themselves in their thoughts.

Suddenly Akumaru let out a low growl. The large dog was instantly on his feet, his fur bristling. He faced the entrance...his posture aggressive. Kiba was instantly beside him, sniffing. He turned to the others. "We're not alone...but..." he sounded confused. "He smells like water..."

"Rain," said Shikamaru simply.

"No...it's way too strong...if it was just the rain...his human scent would only be slightly weaker...this guy...he smells more like water than human..." said Kiba. Akumaru barked in agreement.

"How observant of you..."

Everyone turn to see a man leaning against the wall of the cave. His wet hair was silver, with a slight blue tint to it. He was grinning, revealing rows of sharp teeth. On his back was a zanbato.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the sword. "That's..."

"You recognize it?" he asked, his grin growing. "So you still remember...that far back..."

"Sakura..." said Kiba quietly.

She didn't take her eyes off the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Sakura!"

"What?" she asked turning around.

"His scent..." said Kiba, not meeting her gaze.

"What about it?"

"There's a scent a few days old...it smells like..." Kiba looked at the ground. "Sasuke..."

Sakura's gaze hardened. "Oh..." she said, trying to keep her emotions in check. That's when she noticed he was still looking nervous.

"What else is there?"

"He also smells like...someone else..."

"Who?" asked Sakura, starting to lose control of her emotions.

Kiba gulped. "Naruto..."

* * *

Suigetsu grinned at the pitiful group of ninja as he waited for them to put together the pieces. Sasuke's plan...as usual had fallen into pieces. Naruto had been careless...which had caused them to resort to _this._

Suddenly the soul female, Sakura he presumed spun around. "Where...is...Naruto!?"

He grinned, it was obvious that she was trying to stay calm...but soon all those emotions would come gushing out. He shrugged. "Who says I know?"

"You're scent..judging by it...you have been around him in the past two days..." said Kiba.

"Ah...smart puppy..." said Suigetsu smirking. "I tell you what...I'll make you a deal..."

"Don't agree to anything!" said Chouji, instantly.

"Wait...let's hear what he has to say..." said Shikamaru. "It could be useful..."

Nobody dared argued with Shikamaru.

Suigetsu laughed. "Very well then...here's the deal...Sasuke-kun needs to find away to Itachi...the only way he can do that now...is by breaking into the headquarters...unfortunately...it's too well guarded for the three of us to distract everybody, while Sasuke-kun finds Itachi..."

"The three of us?" asked Shikamaru.

Suigetsu sighed. "Karin, Juugo, and I...anyway as I was saying...you help us distract everyone...I'll tell you where Naruto is..."

"And if we refuse?" asked Sakura.

"Well you'll never find out where poor Naruto is..." said Suigetsu. "Although I must admit...it was very entertaining watching him...he's fun to mess with..."

Sakura's fist rose up in the air, but somehow she calmed herself. "And what does Sasuke have to say in all this?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

* * *

-Naruto-

It was dark...really dark...that's all he could remember when he blinked his eyes open. He stared around. _Where the hell am I?_

The room was dark...and cold...it seemed lonely...like him...like his life.

_Done with your beauty sleep?_ came the venom-filled voice.

Naruto's stomach growled. _How long have I been out?_

_...about three days_

"Three days!"

Slowly his eyes adjusted. He squinted through the darkness trying to see. After awhile he gave up...his vision wasn't going to improve anymore...all he could see was himself. He looked down, his clothes were covered in blood...the only question was...who's blood was it?

He gulped, not wanting to know the answer.

_Do you remember anything?_

_No_... thought Naruto, not bothering to speak out loud. _What happened?_

Suddenly his forehead started to burn. It felt like it was on fire. He could also feel old, dried up blood on his forehead. _Well that explains some of the blood... _He thought wondering how big the cut was...and why it wasn't healed yet.

_I've been doing the best I can!_ snarled the Kyuubi _I can't heal all of you at once!_

_How bad have I been hurt?_

_You don't need to know...all you need to know that if it wasn't for my healing abilities...you'd be dead..._

_Yeah...yeah...I get the point you old fur ball!_

_You should be grateful the Yondaime put me in a brat like you!_

_Yeah...you're really helping me now...my life's perfect!_

_It could be worse..._

_How so?_

_She could be dead..._

"Don't even think that you bastard! If you ever...just don't even think about that damn it! She's not dead...and she won't be dead anytime soon!" yelled Naruto, not even realizing he was yelling out loud.

_Everyone dies eventually Naruto..._

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry I took so long...it's not very good...but I needed this to get the real plot going...I didn't originally intend it to go this way...but half-way through last chapter I changed my mind...so that's why it doesn't flow very well with the rest of it...well anyway...please comment.**


	6. Bitter Encounters

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Chapter 6**

**Bitter Encounters**

* * *

**Ok guys...I'm disappointed with the lack of reviews...I am not posting again until the reviews hit 45...lately I've only been getting one or two which doesn't motivate me. So if you want more...review if not...I can wait**

* * *

**-**Naruto-

Naruto blinked around the forest. "W...what?" he asked confused.

He looked around the dark, misty forest, trying to figure where he was. Had that dark place been all a dream?

Suddenly he was aware of the absence of the demon, the Kyuubi was gone. He gulped as one conclusion came to him_. Am I...dead_?

He began to shake, instantly terrified_. No I can't be...I'm not dead...if I were dead...I would have remembered..._

Bright light began to flow from between the trees, breaking through the mist. The forest seemed to close in one him, wanting to trap him, to stop him from going. He took a step to the light, which instantly died away.

A dark voice sounded behind him. "No...that place isn't for people like you and me..."

Naruto did not want to turn around, but...he had to...he had to know for sure that it was his voice. He took a deep breath and spun around, nothing. He stared at the empty spot, confused.

The trees and mist in front of him parted to make a path, waiting in the path was a figure, with glowing red eyes. "Come, Naruto...follow me," came the achingly familiar voice.

"S...Sasuke?" came his quiet voice.

Sasuke gestured for him to follow before spinning around and walking away.

"Wh...where am I following you to?" asked Naruto, not moving.

"There's something you need to see..." said Sasuke, pausing, but not turning around. "Something important."

Naruto blinked, debating what to do before catching up to Sasuke, who had continued to walk.

"So...Sakura gave up on me..." he said simply. It was not a question, it was a statement...somehow he knew.

Naruto felt like he had been stabbed in the heart and he stayed silent.

Soon they came to a clearing, it was dark and empty, except for one person. There stood Sakura, horrified and staring away from them. "Get away!" she screamed.

"Sakura!" breathed Naruto glancing at Sasuke, but the Uchiha was gone. Naruto didn't have time to care because a creature came stalking out of the forest.

"Get away!" screamed Sakura, taking a step back.

Naruto's heart stopped for a moment before he darted over to help her. He stood between her and the strange creature. "P...please N...Naruto...s...stop this..." whispered Sakura her tone terrified.

"I will..." he promised, not realizing she wasn't talking to him.

"I...I know you're there...b...but...you have t...to fight..." said Sakura her voice stronger.

"Sakura...what are you...?" he started but trailed off as she stepped strait through him.

He blinked, shocked. _What the...?_

Naruto turned his gaze to the creature and realized with a sickening jolt, what it was.

The fox-like creature snarled at her as it stalked toward her. It's hollow, empty eyes stared at her with one intention...death.

Naruto stared at the four-tailed creature in disgust. _So that's what..._

"N...Naruto..." said Sakura her voice uncertain as the creature...as _he_ hesitated.

It instantly fell into a pouncing stance, ready to spring.

"No!" yelled Naruto right as the creature pounced.

He stared in horror at the scene before him, then he tore his gaze away, unwilling to watch. Despite his epiphany of where he was...it still hurt...mostly because...he knew it could still happen...he knew that...

He rid himself of all emotion and turned to look at the creature, standing over her body. His voice hollow he said. "You can stop this now..."

Naruto's jolted back into reality. He was back in that room, and the Kyuubi was back with him. Staring at him were a pair of emotionless Sharingan eyes. The eyes blinked slowly and then they were gone.

_Did he just...? _thought Naruto, annoyed. _But it was so...real_

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura scowled as Suigetsu led them through the rain. Out on the horizon was a town, once in the two Suigetsu led them to a simple house on the edge of town. Suigetsu entered the house, while everyone else waited outside.

After awhile his head appeared. "Coming?"

They all exchanged glances before stepping into the simply house.

They found Suigetsu sitting, his back against the wall, his eyes closed. "What now?" asked Sakura, her voice harsh.

"We wait," said Suigetsu simply.

Sakura sighed and did what he said, they waited.

The minutes ticked by, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

After awhile, maybe a half an hour, everyone grew restless, Sakura started to pace the others stared around, their eyes annoyed.

Suddenly Suigetsu got up and just walked away, telling them to wait. He reappeared with two people, one was a rather large man who kept his distance. The other, a snobby looking woman was instantly next to Sakura. "Who's she!?" she demanded.

"Relax Karin...you won't have to worry about her..." said Suigetsu annoyed.

"Who are they?" asked the man.

"Some friends..." said Suigetsu, grinning.

Sakura glared at him. "Where is Sasuke!?"

"I knew it! I knew it! She..." started Karin, her eyes flashing.

"Shut it Karin!" yelled Suigetsu.

"I'll do whatever I want, thank you very much!" said Karin.

"Are you two arguing again?" came the quiet voice.

Karin instantly spun around. "Sasuke-kun!" she took a step to the shadow. "Suigetsu brought some _friends_ with him!" she said accusingly.

Sasuke's eyes flashed across the group. "You want Naruto," he said, half to himself. Then he turned to Suigetsu. "Why did you bring them here?"

"Well you said we need more people to create a distraction..." said Suigetsu.

"Hold on! You said you'd tell us where Naruto is!" reminded Shikamaru.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu, who just grinned. Then he turned to the others. "So...you all are willing to help me for him?" he asked quietly.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Shikamaru quickly answered, afraid something rash would come out of her mouth. "Yes."

"Before I tell you do I have your word to help me?" asked Sasuke. He was annoyed he needed help from _them_ and it showed in his eyes.

Shikamaru glanced at Sakura who gave him a small nod. "Yes...you have our word."

He smirked. "Sakura must stay behind with Karin."

"What!?" yelled both of the angry females.

"I do not trust you to stay and help me...so I need something to encourage you to stay..." he said simply.

"N..." started Sakura.

"Sakura...do you want to see Naruto again or not!?" demanded Shikamaru, getting annoyed.

She glared at Sasuke. "Fine I'll stay...but if you're lying..."

"I'm not...Naruto is being held by Akatsuki...Suigetsu witness the battle between him and my brother..." said Sasuke simply.

"I'm curious as to why Suigetsu was watching Naruto..." said Shikamaru.

"That is of little importance..." started Sasuke. "But if you must know...he was a part of plan A."

"And this is plan B?" guess Neji, speaking for the first time.

"Correct."

"What was plan A?" asked Sakura, instantly suspicious.

"Itachi wants Naruto, I want Itachi...so if I have Naruto, Itachi would come to me..." said Sasuke.

* * *

-Naruto-

Darkness, darkness, and more darkness. That's all there was, no other word could describe his prison. Naruto was so sick of the darkness...it was messing with his head...of course for all he knew Itachi could be messing with his head too.

Naruto laughed to himself. How stupid had he been? To think that maybe his life would work out ok...how foolish...how pathetic. _My life's been useless!_

He laughed at himself. _Hokage? Was that really my dream...? No I don't think it was..._

_Slowly the swing swung back and forth back and forth. That's all the swing would do. A young child sat there, hiding his pain, behind a plastic smile. If only they could see beneath it...if only he were pityful enough to let them see it..._

_Naruto lifted his head up and stared around, all around him, people were taking their children home, Shikamaru, Chouj, Kiba, Ino, Shino...all of them. Naruto stared after them, trying to keep the bitterness hidden._

_Then he saw one person, one person who, like him was alone. _Sasuke?_ he thought, staring at the child, at his rival. Every day he challenged him to a match, every day he lost._

_He watched Sasuke walk home alone, and couldn't help but to feel relieved. Someone else could understand his pain. He didn't really know why Sasuke had been so alone lately...but did it matter?_

_He got up and followed Sasuke, silently, he didn't want to be alone...not today...it was the week of his birthday...everyone always seemed worse during that week._

_If only he had known._

_The eight-year old Naruto followed Sasuke quite some time before his rival suddenly stopped and said. "You don't want to fight me again do you?"_

_Naruto froze in his tracks._

_"Come on...did you really think I wouldn't notice?"_

_Naruto remained silent, his eyes travelling amoung the people who were staring to appear. Then he turned to Sasuke. "Lecture me later..." he said, his instincts screaming at him to run before someone decided to do something._

_"Why do you keep doing this?" asked Sasuke, ignoring him, as usual._

_Naruto's eyes flashed, completely forgetting his fear. "All I want is someone to respect me...I figure if I can beat you..."_

_Sasuke stared at him, before turning around and walking away._

Naruto smiled bitterly, he had come home that night with a huge wound on his side. "But it changed...didn't it?" he whispered to himself.

_"Naruto!" came the voice. __Naruto tensed ready to run. __"No don't run! We need to talk!"_

_Naruto froze, the kunai still in his hand, the thought still in his head._

_Jiraiya sighed at him and sat down, unable to run anymore. "I'm surprised I could...that I caught you..." He glanced down at the huge wound on his chest._

_"Go away Jiraiya!"_

_Jiraiya blinked. "What happened to Ero-sennin?"_

_Naruto glared at him._

_"I'm not leaving you alone..." sighed Jiraiya._

_"But I..." said Naruto, his voice shaky, staring at the huge wound on his chest. His voice steadied and became emotionaless, "What if next time it's not you I'm with...what if it's one of my friends...someone who couldn't..."_

_Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto..."_

_"Just listen...what if it was a better thing...what if I'm supposed to die?"_

_Jiraiya's eyes grew hard. "You are not dying anytime soon!" he said._

_"Why? I'm dangerous," said Naruto simply._

_"So am I," said Jiraiya._

_Naruto glared at him. "You don't have a Bijuu inside of you," he pointed out._

_"What happened to becoming Hokage? You can't do that if your dead..."_

_Naruto shook his head. "That's not it...you don't get it!" He paused, thinking. "My dream was to earn respect...but now...none of that matters anymore...when Sasuke left...I realized that all I really wanted was to protect them...my friends...if anyone hurt them...especially me...or because of me..."_

_"That won't happen!" said Jiraiya sternly._

_"Come on!? How long do you think it will be until Akatsuki figures out that they don't have to catch me...Itachi will know...he'll get to someone...he'll hurt someone...someone that I care about! But if I'm dead...none of that can happen!"_

_"How can you protect them if you're dead?" asked Jiraiya quietly. His voice grew louder. "We are not discussing this! You have no idea how everyone would react if you..."_

_"But in the end..."_

_"NO!" yelled Jiraiya, anger showing on his face._

_Naruto looked down at the ground, turning his head away, trying to hide his emotion. _

_"How will you fulfill your promise?" asked Jiraiya. "How will you save Sasuke?"_

_Naruto turned away from him._

_"Do you plan on just letting Orochimaru have him then?" asked Jiraiya._

_Naruto, without another word, walked back the way he came. He ignored Jiraiya's comment, not wanting to give in, but also knowing he was right._

_Jiraiya stared after the young ninja, but he was really seeing someone else, someone older, yet the same. "That's what I thought..."_


	7. Lost

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Chapter 7**

**Lost**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long...I had the most horrid case of writer's block! Anyway...music helps...so finally here we go...**

* * *

-Sakura-

In the old cottage at the edge of the small town, which was located dead center of the Land of Rain, stood Haruno Sakura.

Her ocean-colored eyes were closed, and she leaned against the wall, trying to hide her frustration. An equally frustrated Karin stood as far away as possible. She had been forced to remain behind.

From behind her glasses Karin glared at Sakura. "Sasuke is mine..." she snarled for about the millionth time since the boys had left.

Sakura opened her eyes, which were blazing with impatience. "I'm not interested in _your_ precious Sasuke..." she replied coolly. _Oh God...I wasn't like that...was I?_

"Good..."

There was a long silence, which of course, Karin broke. "So you like that Naruto kid right?" she asked, sounding bored.

Sakura did not respond.

"Strange kid," she sighed. "I've only seen him once...I was bored and couldn't find Sasuke..." she broke off. "Well I followed Suigetsu..."

Sakura was instantly paying attention, she wanted to know...she had to. "What did you..."

"Don't start that..._I _didn't do anything to him..." said Karin, sounding truly offended.

Sakura didn't miss her tone when she had said 'I'. "What's that supposed to mean!? Who did hurt him!?" she demanded, her eyes alive with fire.

Karin blinked then grinned slyly. "You're not going to like it..." she said, knowing she had found a soft-spot.

"Tell me!"

"Fine...but don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Dammit just tell me!"

Karin sighed. "Fine...he hurt himself..."

"Yeah right!" said Sakura, not believing it for a minute.

"I'm never seen someone so...desperate to punish himself..." muttered Karin, amused. "We almost had to stop him it was so bad...he had a kunai up to his throat and everything..."

Sakura froze, her heart his her throat. _There's no way..._ she thought. Yet, how did she know...Naruto had never been emotionally stable...

She almost slapped herself, she would not believe that...not when it came from such a foul mouth...she'd ask him in person...once she saw him again. She got light-headed at the thought, to be in his arms again...

_Stop it! It will just make it worse if they fail._ argued her smarter side.

_They won't! _She argued back.

_How do you know?_

_I...I...they'll come back!_

_But will he be with them?_

* * *

-Sasuke-

Hood over his head, he lead the patrol to the base, to Naruto, to revenge. Sasuke was smirking under his hood. He was so close to his goal...to his completing his dream. Behind him...were his former comrades...as well as his current comrades. Together, they made a strange team. Chouji and Suigetsu were next to each other, and the comparison was almost comical...almost.

As soon as he spotted their target, he stopped. Everyone else followed his lead. Shikamaru came forward and Sasuke gave him a nod.

Shikamaru turned to his team. Lee, unwillingly went to stand over by Sasuke, next to Juugo.

With a glare at Sasuke, Suigetsu join the Konoha team.

Sasuke stared at Lee, in his all to familiar green jumpsuit.. Sasuke wanted at least one of the Konoha team with him...surely they wouldn't abandon two of their comrades.

Shikamaru nodded, and his team vanished.

Sasuke, Lee and Juugo hid in the bushes, waiting.

After awhile, both Juugo and Lee grew impatient. Juugo was picking the grass out of the earth, while Lee was doing push-ups, with one arm of course.. Then, finally their was a loud explosion.

In a flash the shinobi were on their feet. With Sasuke leading the way, they darted in the direction the building.

On the way in, the only thing they saw of their comrades was them staring at the ground as a furious looking Zetsu popped out of the ground.

What waited for them on the inside was a seemingly endless maze of hallways and doors.

"Juugo...where did Suigetsu say Naruto was?" asked Sasuke, after awhile of searching.

"Aren't we looking for Itachi?"

"As soon as the attack started, he would have fallen back to guard Naruto," explained Sasuke, impatiently.

"Um...he said in the center, in the most heavily guarded room..." replied Juugo, looking unsure.

Sasuke gave him a small nod, before taking off.

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" yelled Lee, racing off of him. "I will get their in half the time you do!"

Juugo stared after him for a minute, before bolting after them.

They ran on, searching, for what seemed like hours on end.

"This is pointless..." said Juugo. "We don't even know where to look..."

Sasuke, leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. Then suddenly they flew open. He turned to the wall next to them and put his hands together. "Release!"

The wall before them vanished, revealing a dark, gloomy hallway. Lee was about to take of, but Sasuke pulled him backward. "Wait..."

"Wh...why?" asked Lee, looking offended.

Sasuke threw a kunai down the hallway. The second it hit the ground a chain of explosions was set of. Lee watched, wide-eyed with horror as the kunai was obliterated. He turned to Sasuke. "Y...you..." he started, but Sasuke was already walking down the hallway.

At the end of the long hallway was a door. It was covered in seals, literally covered. Sasuke carefully examined the door. "Juugo, Lee...can you hit it directly in the center at the same time?" he asked.

They both nodded. "The weakest point..." observed Juugo. "You think we'll set anything off?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not the one punching..." he said simply.

Lee glanced at him, before raising up a fist.

In a flash, the door flew into the room.

"Hmm...nothing happened..." said Juugo. "I was sure he'd be more heavily protected than that..."

Sasuke was staring into the room, silent.

"Sasuke?"

"There's a reason it was so easy to break in..." he said, his voice barely audible.

Lee and Juugo both peered into the room, then they saw that Sasuke was gripping the metal door so hard it was denting it and they both backed away.

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto opened his eyes and cursed. _How com every time I wake up I'm in a new place?_ he wondered, annoyed.

He looked around the forest, wondering how on earth he ended up here...perhaps it was just another genjutsu.

Then, he saw the last person he wanted to see. "Where are we?" he asked.

Itachi glanced up at him, but did not respond.

Naruto's eyes flashed red, but he flinched with pain. Then suddenly he was aware of how weak he was...

_Chakra...draining shackles..._ came the Kyuubi's quiet thought.

"Right..." said Naruto, suddenly aware his arms were stuck behind his back. He turned his head, and saw another person. "Where are we?" he repeated.

"Now what fun would it be if we told you that?" asked Kisame, amusement written all over his face.

As Naruto's senses fully returned he was aware that he was sitting, against a tree. He stood up, surprised that he wasn't actually chained to anything. Naruto didn't have time to react, there was a flash, and he was thrown against the tree. "Kisame can tear your legs off...or you can stay where you are...your choice..." came Itachi's cold voice, from the other side of the clearing. It was as if he hadn't even moved.

"It's not like I'm going to need them much longer..." he snarled.

"You say that like you're going to die tomorrow..." laughed Kisame.

"It was gonna happen whether you caught me or not," said Naruto, darkly.

"That doesn't sound like you Kyuubi-kid...Itachi-san...I think we've got the wrong kid!" said Kisame, almost laughing.

Naruto glared up at him. "How long do I have?" he demanded.

Kisame shrugged. "It all depends...we have to extrac..." he trailed off when Itachi glared at him.

"You shouldn't tell him important information like that!" warned Itachi.

"It's not like he's going to tell anybody!" argued Kisame. "He's a rouge ninja!"

Naruto couldn't help but to be pained by that thought, he had always known...he just didn't know Tsuande had made it official...

"You know..." said Kisame thoughtfully. "He's practically like one of us..."

"Don't say that!" snarled Naruto and Itachi at the same time, their faces twisted into the same angry expression.

"Exactly my point..." he laughed. "I mean...think about it...we've all got tempers...none of the three of us could be considered human..." he trailed off.

"Do..._not_...compare me to you...or to him!" snarled Naruto. "If you do I swear I'll..."

"He won't be able to do anything...but I will!" threatened Itachi. Although his tone was still deadly, but his features were already starting to calm down.

"I was just trying to have some fun..." complained Kisame

Naruto was still fuming as they both settled down. _I am not like them, I am not like them, I am not like them!_

_Would you shut up! _snarled the Kyuubi.

"You shut up!" replied Naruto bitterly, it took him a second to realize he had said it out loud.

In a flash a kunai ran across his cheek. He stared shocked at Itachi, who had apparently thought he was talking to him.

"Not you!" he said irritated, he instantly regretted it...if their was one person he did not want to know about his freaky connection with the Kyuubi it was Itachi.

Itachi, of course instantly noticed. "Then who are you talking too?" he demanded.

Naruto blinked at him then shrugged.

Itachi was right in front of him. "Tell me..."

"What are you..." Naruto broke off and bit his lip. There was a snap and a fiery agony in his leg, but he would not cry out...no he would not give him that pleasure.

"Now...are you going to tell me...or do I have to make you tell me..."

"I don't know what you're..." he broke off as Itachi kicked his already broken leg. An even greater agony shot up his entire body, forcing him to bit down even harder. He could taste blood in his mouth.

Then suddenly there was another snap. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried out.

He saw Kisame grin, before Itachi kicked his leg again.

_Oh God...please let them stop soon...please let them give up..._ thought Naruto.

But of course, they did not give up, not for what seemed like days to Naruto. Yet he still did not tell. He could tell that if they found out...it would be could, so he stayed silent...a big part of his ability to do so was his ego...which for once was useful...he would not break...he would not bend to their will...even if he lost his mind, trying to keep his secret from them, even if they lost his life.

* * *

**As I mentioned earlier...music helped me conquer block...I know I'm not quite back yet...sorry for the crappy chapter...but here are the songs you owe this next chapter to...and yes...it took that many songs to get my brain going...sad isn't it?**

**Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters and the Story of a Lonely Girl: Lostprophets**

**Wait for You: Elliot Yamin**

**Your Guardian Angel; Cat and Mouse; Face Down: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Almost Easy: Avenged Sevenfold**

**Riot; Drown; Gone Forever; Over and Over: Three Days Grace**

**Lullaby For a Stormy Night: Vienna Teng**

**How Far We've Come: Matchbox Twenty**

**Apologize: OneRepublic**

**Five Minutes to Midnight: Boys Like Girls**

**Take Me There: Rascal Flatts**

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs; It's Hard To Say "I Do" When I Don't: Fall Out Boy**

**Falls On Me; Wasted Time: Fuel**

**Downtown Song: Anberlin**

**Misery Business: Paramore**

**When You're Gone; Things I'll Never Say: Avril Lavigne**

**Angel: Sarah McLachlan**

**Stricken; Ten Thousand Fist: Disturbed**

**In the End: Linkin Park**

**House of Wolves: My Chemical Romance**

**I Dare Yo: Shine Down**

**Remedy; Fake It: Seether**

**Bring Me to Life: Evanescence**

**Follow Me: Uncle Kracker**

**Broken: Seether and Amy Lee**


	8. Epiphanies

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Chapter 8**

**Epiphanies**

* * *

**I'm so sorry...I know this took forever...but you can blame: Twilight, Death Note, school, and my parents for keeping me busy. (I've been grounded a lot) Once again sorry...please review**

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura looked up, her eyes gleaming with hope as the bushes outside the house rustled. Her face fell as Sasuke came out and walked straight past her, into the house. She didn't even glance at him, her eyes fixed on the bush. Next came Shikamaru, he had a look on his face that said everything. Sakura was filled with rage, sorrow, pain, and millions of other emotions she couldn't name. She whipped around and stormed after Sasuke. Once they were in the same room she hissed. "Where is he?"

Sasuke shot her an annoyed glance, but explained anyway. "He and Itachi…and possibly Kisame all evacuated the building."

"B…but the sc…scent…" she stuttered.

"We tried that…" Sakura turned unwillingly to stare at Kiba. His face looked disappointed, solemn, and angry. "I couldn't find the scent anywhere but that one room!" he growled, sounding upset. Suddenly he looked down. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan…I should…I could have tried harder…there had to be something there it's just…"

Sakura heard the pain in his voice, and could tell he felt responsible for not finding Naruto. Sakura walked over to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault…" she told him soothingly. "You can't find a scent that's not there…"

Sasuke glared at Kiba, but said nothing before turning to Karin. "You think you can find their chakra?"

"If they're close enough I should be able to sense it…Naruto-kun's especially…" replied Karin, unwillingly.

"Then hurry up and do it!" hissed Sakura and Sasuke at the same time.

This caused both of them to glare at each other. Sasuke with gleaming Sharingan eyes, Sakura with simple aqua ones. Despite the difference in color, they were both filled with anger and annoyance. Both had been so close to their goal…and neither had gotten it. Once again, both of them were connected.

As their eyes met Sakura felt a pang of agony rip through her body. She had cried herself to sleep for this boy…but he had never returned her feelings…all the while Naruto had waited calmly, doing whatever she asked, constantly risking his life for her, a burden. If only she had sensed her true feelings before, then she could have spent more time with Naruto, but no…she was too absorbed with Sasuke…whom had never given her a thought. "Sasuke…" she whispered.

Sasuke stared at her calmly, knowing exactly what was going through her face. Her eyes betrayed her thoughts, again.

"Did you really mean it…back then?" she asked suddenly.

Sasuke blinked slowly. 

_Thank you…_ his own voice echoed from the past.

Sasuke stared at her, and then gave her a small nod. "But not in that way…"

Sakura took a deep breath, her aqua eyes closing. Then they flew open. "Can you honestly say that you don't care about Naruto?" she asked, her voice filled with pain. "Can you honestly say that he's meaningless?"

"Naruto…was…is my best friend…" admitted Sasuke, choosing his words carefully. "But I will not hesitate to kill him…if that's what it takes."

"But then…why'd you…?"

"If I had killed him then it would have meant that I would have played right into Itachi's hand…" said Sasuke simply. "Killing Naruto would have given me Mangekyo Sharingan…but I realized…I don't need it."

Sakura stared into his bright Sharingan eyes for a long time, analyzing his emotions. "You're lying…" she murmured; her voice just above a whisper. "Naruto does matter, you're just afraid to admit it…"

"You're mistaken…" said Sasuke, his eyes burning.

"Do you have idea what Naruto would do for you?" she spat at him. "He's risked his life, even his humanity to try to bring you back…" Sakura's eyes closed as she tried to block out the image of that horrible four-tailed monster. She shook her head, trying to clear it away. Then a voice rose out of her subconscious.

_If he rips off both my arms, I'll kick him to death. If he breaks both my legs, I'll bite him to death. If he cuts off my head, I'll stare him to death. If herips my eyes outI'll curse him to death!_

"Naruto…" said Sakura softly, taking a step backward. An epiphany came crashing down upon her. Although Naruto was doing all this for Sasuke, he'd been doing it for her too…he was still keeping his promise…trying to make her happy, even if it meant hurting himself. Even if it meant that she would grow up and marry Sasuke, Naruto never cared…as long as she was happy…

"I'll do it…" said Karin curtly, trying to draw Sasuke's attention to her. He turned toward her then she closed her eyes then waited. She concentrated for a long time…what seemed like hours to the impatient ninja. Finally her eyes flew open, she looked weak, but she was smiling with triumph. "They're headed East…but they're far…I can just barely sense Naruto…which means they could be miles away by now…and they're moving quickly…we need to leave…now!"

Her urgency startled Sakura, who after a brief hesitation bolted out of the door.

Everyone stared after her, until Sasuke headed after her, with Karin at his heels. Then the Konoha group left, flanked by Suigetsu and Juugo, whom both looked confused.

* * *

-Naruto-

"Ok…so we're just gonna sit here until…"

An annoying laugh echoed across the clearing. "Yup…we're gonna sit here."

"Until what?"

"Not a chance…Itachi-san wouldn't be happy if I told you."

"Who said _Itachi-san_ would find out…" said Naruto, glancing pointedly at Itachi, who was lying against a tree, his eyes closed.

"Oh he does that all the time…he's just resting his eyes…he's still awake…" said Kisame. The blue-skinned fish-man was sitting by a fire, totally relaxed. His huge teeth were formed into a grin and his hands were behind his head.

Naruto scowled at Itachi then glanced towards the night sky. He _still_ couldn't feel his legs…or anything else for that matter. Itachi had beaten him senseless…until he was unconscious…and by the time he woke up again, they had moved…_again._ Apparently they meant to stay here for awhile…where ever _here _was. Despite not knowing where he was, Naruto felt a bit giddy…he had not talked…his connection with the Kyuubi's mind was a secret…for the time being.

Naruto once again, unsuccessfully tried to pull at whatever bound him to this damned tree. _You're the fire Bijuu right?_

_Yes…_ the reply was hesitant. _But that won't work…_

_Why can't you just burn down the tree…and while you're at it…get rid of Itachi and Kisame too_

_You know I can't do that…_

_I also knew you couldn't talk to me…_

_Listen to me kit! Right now I want to get out of here just as much as you do…but I can't because I've used up a hell of a lot of chakra just to keep you alive…_ The voice was a growl. Then suddenly it softened, into a strange tone, it _almost_ sounded like the Kyuubi cared. Which it did, about itself… _Speaking of which…are you aware of what's happening to your chakra system?_

Naruto blinked. _No, what's happening to my chakra system? _His tone was sarcastic…but he also knew that this could be very important.

_If you asked Itachi to look at it…he would not react well…_

_And why would that be?_ demanded Naruto 

_Your chakra would no longer be blue…_

_Get to the point! _hissed Naruto, getting impatient.

_Both of our chakras are currently a purplish color…because they're starting to leak into one another…_

_So basically…the seal is failing…_ concluded Naruto

_No…not failing…it's just…not working correctly…if it was failing, I would have total control over you now…_

_You already have some control,_ reminded Naruto bitterly.

_It took a lot out of me just to stop you from killing yourself!_

_Anyway…what exactly is going on?_ thought Naruto, trying to avoid the subject.

There was a pause, before the thought came. _In short…our chakra systems are becoming one…which means…whenever Akatsuki tries to extract they won't be able to, without extracting both of us..._

_So basically I'm screwed…_

"What's wrong with you?"

Naruto looked up to see Kisame staring at him strangely. "You look like you're having a heart-attack or something…"

_That's not a bad idea... _thought Naruto, his eyes meeting Itachi's. The Uchiha's eyes had flow open, although Sharingan was not present. Naruto's eyes narrowed, he was so used to seeing Itachi with Sharingan…it was strange to see him without it. "Done _resting _your eyes?" asked Naruto sarcastically. As he spoke Naruto realized something, he had an epiphany. Using Sharingan cost Itachi…it affected him, it made him tired…but what else did it do. Naruto grinned evilly; perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

"Humans are so frail…it's pathetic…" he murmured to himself, almost everything cost a human…even walking cost humans energy.

Kisame laughed suddenly. "Do you put yourself in that category?"

Naruto blinked, seriously thinking. "Not anymore…" he replied truthfully. "What about you? What are you exactly? Are you human…or fish?"

Kisame laughed again. "Both…" He grinned, revealing his sharp teeth.

Itachi suddenly stood up and walked away, without looking back. As soon as the shadowy figure disappeared Naruto turned to Kisame. "What was that about?"

"He's sensitive about his eyes…" snickered Kisame.

Naruto grinned, the more he thought about it, he thought he could actually get along with Kisame, as long as he wasn't trying to rip his chakra (or his face) to shreds. Naruto chuckled. "That could be useful…but I suppose there's no point in trying anything…"

"Honestly I'm disappointed…" sighed Kisame.

"About what?" asked Naruto, confused. What did that have to do with Itachi's eyes? 

"Well you're the most…annoying of the Jinchuuriki…I was hoping you'd try something…make this a little less boring for me," said Kisame, grinning again. "But here you sit, and you haven't tried anything…it's like someone broke your spirit."

Naruto grinned bitterly. "Yeah, love tends to do that to people," he muttered without thinking.

Kisame blinked. "Love?" he asked, confused. Then he started laughing. "That medical ninja right…what's her name...? Sakura I think…"

Naruto stared at him strangely for a moment, cursing at himself.

Kisame looked at his expression then explained. "It's all in your file…we had to do some research before actually trying to attack you…you know…find weakness…and strengths. All of your 'friends' names would be in that file as well."

"Research?" repeated Naruto, his mind wandering to Jiraiya. He really hoped they didn't mean that kind of research. He shook his head, that was stupid to think…but who knew? Kisame seemed the type to take a peak at the hot springs…and if they'd been watching Naruto, they had probably been watching Sakura. The thought made him shudder.

"What's that face for?" asked Kisame, confused.

"Ero-sennin," replied Naruto, automatically. "I mean…oh never mind…it's not important." His face was contorted into an expression that was filled confusion, anger, and horror all at the same time.

"Ero-sennin?" asked Kisame. "You mean Jiraiya?" Suddenly Kisame's face twisted into a strange expression, similar to Naruto's, as he began to understand. "Not _that_ kind of…"

"Sorry…but it's just what I've come to expect that word to mean. When you've spent almost three years of your life living with him…" Naruto shuddered.

Kisame stared at him, the strange expression starting to fade. "Try spending half your life with Itachi…"

"I think I'll pass…" said Naruto, turning to stare in the direction Itachi had taken. "Where's he go anyway?"

Kisame's head turned in the direction. "Probably someplace where it's quite."

"So he can paint his nails…in private," retorted Naruto. He turned to Kisame. "You _sure_ he's not gay?"

Kisame started to roar with laughter. "I highly doubt it."

"What about you?" demanded Naruto.

The laughter instantly died and Kisame got a death-aura. "You just suggested I was like Jiraiya," he said seriously.

"I never said you watched the girls," replied Naruto, his tone serious.

"I am _not _gay!"

"Then I'd watch out for Itachi if I were you," said Naruto with fake concern. 

The laugh returned. "You know…you get along with us very well…most Jinchuuriki…" he trailed off, as a faint shadowy figure appeared out of the forest.

"I'm not most Jinchuuriki," said Naruto bitterly. This disturbed him. Why should he be sitting here chatting…he should be trying to escape. Why was he getting along so well with Kisame of all people…well…of all…living things. That was better; it covered everything…and everyone.

Suddenly Itachi was there, he looked calm, his Sharingan deactivated. He glanced at Kisame, a warning in his eyes.

"I didn't tell him anything important," said Kisame rolling his eyes.

Itachi gave him a small nod and sighed, sitting down against the same tree as before. "This is pointless," he said suddenly. Both Naruto and Kisame looked confused so he continued. "Sitting here is not going to do us any good…"

"So we're moving?" asked Kisame.

Itachi nodded, once. "They're on the move…and his chakra's so strong…he'd be easy to sense."

"I'm right here," said Naruto annoyed.

Itachi ignored him and continued. "We must move…immediately."

"You afraid?" challenged Naruto.

Itachi glanced at Naruto before turning his gaze back to Kisame. "We would be badly outnumbered…and we could take them…if we didn't have to guard him."

"How many?" demanded Kisame.

"Ten humans…and a dog," said Itachi.

"Kiba…" murmured Naruto, suddenly paying attention to what his captors were saying.

Kisame grinned. "Let them come!"

"No…it's too risky," said Itachi sternly. Suddenly he was behind Naruto and the next thing he knew he was free from the tree. "Stand up."

"No," he said simply. It wasn't that he enjoyed sitting on the ground, but he didn't think his legs could hold him.

"Get up or I'll carry you!" said Kisame, suddenly siding with Itachi.

"Um…"

* * *

-Naruto-

Sakura stood at the edge of the clearing, her aqua eyes filled with hope. "Kiba," she said suddenly.

"Already on it!" Kiba sounded determined, like he was still trying to make up for not being able to find the scent earlier.

Akumaru took the left half of the clearing, and Kiba the right. Everyone else watched as the two trackers slowly made their way around the clearing.

Suddenly, next to a tree Akumaru paused and growled. Kiba looked up, and then gave the dog a small nod. "Itachi," he told the others. He made his way over to a nearby tree then he paused. "Sakura-chan…"

"What is it?" demanded Sakura.

"Naruto…" said Kiba, bending down and picking up something. The Konoha group instantly made its way over to him.

Kiba blinked, his eyes closing, before holding it out to Sakura.

Sakura took the torn headband from Kiba's hands. "Naruto," she whispered, stroking it gently. She turned to Kiba. "How old?"

"A couple hours…" replied Kiba.

"They're headed…," said Karin, once again trying to center the attention around her.

"The scent's going in all directions…" growled Kiba

Karin blinked, and closed her eyes. Then she opened them slowly. "So is the chakra…it's all even…"

"Shadow Clones," said Sasuke.

"So which way?" asked Choji, glancing at Sakura.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru, who looked uncomfortable. "We're going to have to split up."


	9. The Barrier

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Chapter 9**

**The Barrier**

* * *

**Have you guessed it yet? I've been grounded and dying to post this chapter...I apologize for the...crappiness of the previous chapter...but I was bored and accidentally posted it before I edited it. I am too lazy to edit it now...especially since I've had a lot of people read it so...yeah...gomen...I'll try to make this more serious. Oh and FYI: **

**If I bring in any characters that have died in the manga or the show don't mention it...I'm highly aware who is dead and who is not...do you have any idea how annoying that is!? Ex: "Deidara's dead!" Well I get that...I just needed an extra Akatsuki member...so please don't mention it...ok my little rant is done**

* * *

-Naruto-

"Um…"

Kisame glared down at him. "What?"

"Put me down!" Naruto rasped suddenly, feeling horrible.

Kisame glared at him. "No."

"Listen…I can't…" Naruto cut off as a cough burst out of his throat, blood along with it. Kisame instinctively dropped him, onto the hard ground.

Naruto pushed himself upward, only to cough up more blood. _Not again!_

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kisame, confused.

Naruto suddenly bent over and vomited up even more blood. This was enough to send a spark of alarm into Itachi's eyes. It quickly vanished, but he was soon bending over him. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Naruto glared at him, before vomiting again, he shook his head.

Itachi and Kisame blinked, obviously out of their comfort zone. "Um…" muttered Kisame, "What's happening?"

Itachi blinked, his eyes now a scarlet red Sharingan.

His expression was at first shocked, then angry. He glared at Naruto. "How long?!"

"How long what?" asked Kisame.

Itachi ignored him. "How long!?"

Naruto shook his head, and coughed up more blood.

"How long have you been in this condition!?" spat Itachi, bending down and picking him up by his collar.

Naruto glared at him and spat blood in Itachi's face. Itachi totally ignored it and repeated his question. "Ab…out…a…m…" He coughed up some more blood. "Month!"

Itachi glared at him and set him down. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

Naruto shot him a look that said. _Are you kidding me?_

Suddenly Itachi sighed, "He can't travel like this."

He vanished into the forest.

Kisame sighed and sat down, wondering what was going on. He watched Naruto cough up more blood until Itachi returned, which was about thirty minutes later.

"I…t…thought…w…we…were…suppose…ed…to g…go somewh...ere!" cough Naruto.

"I didn't have time to set up such a complex barrier…" explained Itachi. "They were only about ten minutes behind us…now they're about an hour…chasing our Shadow Clones."

Naruto coughed up some more blood.

Itachi was instantly beside him, Sharingan activated, hand glowing green.

Naruto met those red eyes evenly. "C…can you fix it Doc?" he asked sarcastically, surprisingly not coughing.

Itachi ignored him, but soon backed away. "You're body and chakra system is a total mess…"

"I…k…know!" spat Naruto, when he coughed there was less blood.

It took awhile for Itachi's healing jutsu to fully take effect…but even when it did Naruto knew what he had couldn't be fixed for long.

It was about three hours later when they all stiffened, sensing another presence, "Someone's close."

* * *

-Sakura-

Silence...

They ran in silence through the trees. Her partner didn't say a word, and kept his eyes forward.

Suddenly he stopped and motioned to her. They were close.

Through the trees they saw them. Itachi, looking around, Kisame holding an annoyed looking Naruto.

In a flash Sasuke flew out of the bushes and attacked Kisame, who vanished with a puff of smoke. "Another clone!" he growled.

Sakura was instantly beside the Naruto, who was coughing up blood.

As soon as she saw the blood her heart stopped and she pushed the clone to the ground.

She did a quick medical examination and gasped in horror. "Has Itachi healed you?"

"Not sure..." choked the clone. He smiled up at her. "I've missed you."

She stared down at him...even if it was his clone he was still a part of him...he'd get the memory later. Then suddenly she kissed him. He blinked at her and smiled softly, before coughing up more blood.

"Don't bother coming..." the clone said suddenly. "I don't have much time left..."

"Where are you?" she demanded, grabbing him by his collar.

"I'm not..." He bent over and coughed up blood into his hand. "Sure..."

"I won't let you die Naruto!" she whimpered.

Naruto opened his mouth but suddenly a kunai lodged itself into the clone's neck. It vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura turned to glare at the Itachi clone before it do, disappeared.

"How much time?" asked Sasuke.

"Not enough..." whispered Sakura. "We have to hurry...if they don't have a medical ninja with them..."

There was no need to even finish the sentence they were both flying off in the other direction.

* * *

-Naruto-

Kisame and Itachi instantly relaxed, but they still looked annoyed as figure came out of the shadows. "Hey guys! I see you set up the barrier Itachi!"

Itachi gave the figure and small nod.

"Then that must mean he's hurt!"

Naruto stared at the man, not sure if he was supposed to laugh or curse...who was this guy? Was this a joke? He stared at the uncoordinated man, with his stupid obnoxious orange mask. Then Naruto realized something. _Please tell me I don't look that stupid in orange..._

A dark chuckle came from the depths of his mind. _You look even more stupid in orange._

Naruto felt hurt...he though he looked absolutely stunning in orange. _Worse than Bushy-Brow's suit?_

The chuckle returned_. You're awful concerned about something unimportant..._

That's when he realized the newcomer had been talking to him. "Huh...what...?"

The newcomer was holding out a gloved hand. "I'm Tobi!"

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, but Tobi saved him the trouble by taking his hand and rapidly shaking it. "I've heard a lot about you!" he said eagerly.

_What's up with this guy_? thought Naruto, his eye twitching.

Tobi let go of his hand and bounded...literally over to Itachi. "So Itachi-san...what's wrong with him?" he demanded, his voice suddenly serious...and deadly.

Naruto felt confusion swirl through his head_. Have mood swings much_? he thought, still staring at the suddenly serious Tobi.

"Take a look..." sighed Itachi, sounding like he'd seen the mood swing one to many times to fine it annoying.

Tobi swung his head and Naruto and did not speak, he just stared from behind the mask. "Ahh...it's bad..." he noted.

Kisame shot him and look that obviously showed his dislike for the man.

Tobi walked up to Naruto and shoved him to the ground. "Don't move..." he ordered, clear authority in his voice.

Naruto was to tired to even try, but he could practically hear Tobi smirk. Tobi's hands began to glow green and he placed them right over the seal.

Naruto sighed as instantly relief from the pain came. He stared at Tobi. "How did you do that?"

"I know a lot..." said Tobi simply. He sounded distant as if he was thinking about something else.

* * *

-Kiba-

The loud-mouthed dog-lover rode on top of his long time companion. He stroked Akumaru absentmindedly behind his huge ear. A low rumble, sorta like a purr...rose out of the dog's throat.

Kiba smiled and scratched an little harder. The dog's tail wagged.

"I'm tired!"

Kiba's smile vanished as he turned to stare at someone who he desperately wanted to strangle. "Do you ever shut up!?"

Karin huffed. "I miss Sasuke-kun..."

"I'm sure he doesn't miss you..." mumbled Kiba.

"What'd you say!" roared Karin.

"Nothing, nothing..." said Kiba quickly.

Suddenly Akumaru stopped and Karin came crashing into him, they both slide off the dog and landed face first in the dusty ground.

Kiba pushed Karin off of him. "What is it boy?" he demanded, totally ignoring her.

Akumaru growled and Kiba was instantly on his feet.

"What is it?" asked Karin loudly.

"Shut up!" spat Kiba. "It's Akatsuki..."

"We have to find Sasuke!" whispered Karin.

The bushes rustled and out stepped a tall figure, a grin on his face. "Well what do we have here?"

-Karin-

Karin darted through the forest gasping for breath. She looked around wilding, trying to get away, to find Sasuke.

Then as if kami had granted her wish she darted through a bush and ran right into him. "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

"What do you want!?" he growled at her, standing back up and dusting off his clothes.

"Akatsuki!" she gasped. "The Inuzuka's trying to hold him off..."

"Take us there!" said Sakura suddenly emerging.

Karin looked angry, but glanced at Sasuke, who nodded. Then she sighed and darted back the direction she had come from.

She led them back to the clearing...only there was a problem...Kiba was gone.

A low whimper came from within the forest.. Sakura darted across the forest and about three miles later she found a bloody Akumaru with all four legs broken. The dog whimpered softly as Sakura slowly began to heal the dog's legs.

Her heart was pounding...this was bad...this was really really bad...if Akumaru was in this state what happened to Kiba? She shook the thought away. Then Akumaru bravely sat up and dragged himself forward then stopped and whimpered. Sakura looked confused, but she followed the dog, which laid down, its nose pointing that way.

Sakura tried to take another step, but something she couldn't see stopped her...a barrier. "Sasuke! Karin!" she called, knowing they had followed her at least half way to where she was now. They were instantly there. "Look..." she said.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated. "Chakra is flowing through it..." he mumbled. "Actually chakras..."

"Then it won't be easy to break..." said Sakura.

"Why would we break it?" asked Karin dumbly.

"Because obviously somebody is trying to keep us out..." said Sakura.

"Or something in..." mumbled Karin.

Sakura blinked. "I suppose..."

Sasuke sighed. "Let's get the others...not a single one of us can break his on our own...but together..."

"But what about Kiba?"

"More than likely he's inside the barrier."

* * *

-Naruto-

Kisame had left to escape Tobi, Itachi was 'resting' his eyes, and Tobi was chattering on to no one.

Naruto sighed, the memory of his clone that encountered Sakura had returned to him...and he felt horribly great...great because he saw her face...horrible because he probably would never see it again.

Then suddenly a voice came. "Hey look who I found!" came Kisame's voice. Naruto looked up at the grinning shark/fish man.

Naruto's eyes met Kiba's at the same time. Kiba looked absolutely horrible...covered in horrible wounds that Kisame would have never dared give a Jinchuuriki.

Kiba smiled weakly. "I guess I found you..." he said simply.

"Great job..." said Naruto, not looking away from Kiba.

"Why'd you bring him back Kisame? Why didn't you just kill him?" asked Itachi.

Kiba and Naruto both stiffened at the same time.

"No wait! This could be entertaining!" said Tobi.

They both relaxed when Itachi remained silent. Kisame threw Kiba down and back through the barrier.. You see...Naruto knew exactly how it worked by now...it was made up of the chakra of all the Akatsuki memebers...and it would only allow the people with those chakra signatures to pass through it...so in other words...Akatsuki could go in and out...nobody else could unless they were allowed in by a member.

Kiba looked confused. "Why haven't you broken out of here yet?" he asked Naruto once he saw neither of them were going to be bound.

"Go ahead and try..." said Tobi. "It won't work."

Kiba looked doubtful. He put his hands together. "Gatsuuga!" He became a whirlwind of gray that flew through the air, until it hit the invisible barrier on the other side. He fell to the ground cursing.

"Told you..." said Tobi, sounding like he won the lottery. Kisame jumped back into the barrier. "Nobody else but him is out there..." he announced.

Naruto sighed, and stood up, wincing as he put pressure on his left leg...his right was completely healed...but his left had been broken in about three different places...so it was still painful to walk on.

The Akatsuki members eyes followed him as he limped over to Kiba and sat down, sighing in relief.

Kisame yawned and sounded bored. "Oh he can walk now...maybe I'll need to break some more bones tonight..."

Naruto flinched and Kiba stared at him with wide eyes. "Naruto..."

"Why are you guys with Sasuke?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh right...well you see...either of us had enough people to take Akatsuki on...so we sorta joined forces...I donno...Sakura and Shikamaru handled the whole thing..." said Kiba.

"Oh..." said Naruto, staring at the sky. "They should give up..."

"Why!?" demanded Kiba. "You're the one who always say you'll never give up no matter what!"

Naruto locked Kiba in the eye and then said simply. "I think I'm dying."

"How can you think your dying?" asked Kiba.

Naruto just shook his head.

An hour filled with an annoying Tobi and pointless conversations passed before Naruto's hand flew up to his mouth.

A stream of red liquid ran between his fingers as he began to cough a vomit. This was more blood than usual...maybe he'd actually die this time...yeah that would be fine with him.

Kiba stared at him horrified, as once again Tobi got dead serious and used the strange medical jutsu to heal Naruto...again.

Tobi shook his head and back away as soon as he was done with the jutsu. "I'm tired...wake me up if he starts puking again!" he said sounding bored.

Naruto sighed and glanced at Kiba. "Who all is trying to find me?"

"Well officially...you, me, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru are all considered rouge ninja..." said Kiba simply.

"That's just wonderful..." sighed Naruto. "Why didn't you tell Tsuande!?" he demanded.

"You think she would have let us go?"

"She let me go after Sasuke..."

"There wasn't time..." argued Kiba. "Sakura was going to go on her own..."

"Baka!" said Naruto suddenly. "I told her it wasn't safe around me..."

"Naruto...she doesn't care about Akatsuki..."

"It's not about that..." said Naruto quietly. "It's about me..."

"You can control the Kyuubi," growled Kiba getting pissed.

Naruto shook his head. "I..I..." he tried to find a way to explain it without sounding morbid...he couldn't, so he told the truth, in a whisper. "I tried to kill myself...it stopped my arm...it controlled my arm when I wasn't even using it's chakra!"

Kiba's face turned red. "You did WHAT!?" he growled. "How could you be so stupid!? You should have seen Sakura the past few days...if she found out..."

"She won't..._right_?"

"Not from me..."

"Good."

"You're going to tell her!" said Kiba angrily.

"Not a chance!"

"Would you rather me do this in front of her?"

He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled the sleeve down to reveal rows of faded red scars down his arm.

Naruto wrenched him arm away. "That is none of your business!" he spat, rolling the sleeve back down.

"Naruto...why would you hurt yourself like that!?"

"Great now ever you're preaching to me...come on Kiba...try to understand!"

"I would never try to do something so stupid!"

They both faced away from each other. Tobi watched them, laughing to himself.

After he cooled down Naruto sighed. "Let's not worry about this now..."

"Agreed...we have bigger problems..." replied Kiba.

Naruto nodded. "Look Kiba...as soon as we get out of here I'm leaving on my own again..." Kiba opened his mouth but Naruto beat him to it. "Don't argue now, you can do that later! But for now...we're in this together."

**Hint: Reviews make me happy...and when I'm happy I write more XP**

**Anyway it's like 1:00 in the morning...so yeah...I'm tired...I stayed up to finish this ASAP...anyway I have insomina so it's no big deal**

**Night everybody...or...morning**


	10. Checkmate

The Darkness Within the Light

Chapter 10

Checkmate

* * *

I** think it's funny…someone mentioned that Sakura was getting a little too sad and not really doing anything to help Naruto…ironic that I had meant her to be like that…and that someone mentioned it right before I wrote this chapter out. It's just funny…because of what this chapter is about…I've had this chapter in my head for a long time…so…whatever…you people are always like that though…I had to change the ending because somebody guessed it already…(I like the new ending better)**

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto stared into the forest…knowing it was only an illusion…if somebody was outside the barrier…he wouldn't be able to see them. Suddenly he heard a shuffling sound. Then he turned and saw Tobi, holding a shogi set. Tobi set it down, and then sat down, crossed legged and said, "Play." It wasn't a question…or an order.

Naruto exchanged a glance with Kiba, who shrugged. Naruto sighed and turned back to Tobi and admitted. "I've never actually played before…"

Tobi sighed, "You're missing out…shall I teach you?"

"You're my enemy…" Naruto said.

"That doesn't mean I can't teach you how to play…there's no way I'm going to let you…or anyone die without knowing how to play such a great game," said Tobi seriously.

"Fine…" said Naruto, not in the mood to argue.

"Each player has a set of twenty pieces of slightly different sizes. Except for the kings, opposing pieces are differentiated only by orientation, not by marking or color. The large the piece the more powerful…from largest to smallest the pieces used are: one king, one rook, one bishop, two gold generals, two silver generals, two knights, two lances, and nine pawns…" explained Tobi holding up each piece as he named it.

"The king is placed in the center file nearest the player, the two gold generals are placed in the adjacent files to the king, the two silver generals are placed adjacent to each gold general, he two knights are placed adjacent to each silver general and the two lances are placed in the corners, adjacent to each knight." Tobi placed each piece down as he talked. "The next rank the bishop is in the same file as the left knight and he rook in the same file as the right knight. The final rank is filled with pawns."

Tobi rambled on about how to play, and surprisingly Naruto actually understood it. Suddenly he started to laugh and Tobi grew quiet. "What?"

"I'm just thinking of someone…" he said. He had been thinking about Shikamaru…and trying to picture him playing against Tobi.

"Oh…so do you understand?"

"I understand the game…but not why you want to play me so badly…"

"I want to see how your mind works," said Tobi truthfully.

"Makes sense…" said Naruto. "But since I'm about to die I suppose it really doesn't matter..."

Tobi sighed. "None the less…I'm curious."

"Whatever…" said Naruto, setting up his pieces, after awhile he looked up, "Is that right?"

"Exactly right," said Tobi, sounding proud, which freaked Naruto out.

Naruto gestured to Tobi, calming himself down. "You are black…you go first…"

Tobi nodded, moving his first pawn forward.

Naruto mirrored his move.

By now Kiba was peering over Naruto's shoulder, watching them play with curiosity. "I play winner!" he announced.

Tobi looked up at him. "Sure…but keep your mouth shut until the game is over."

Kiba nodded rapidly.

Naruto and Tobi stared at the board, deep in concentration. An hour past, and neither was winning, and neither was losing.

Tobi suddenly looked up at Naruto, grinning beneath his mask. "Not bad for a beginner…"

"Arigatou," said Naruto.

"But…everyone can always get better…" With that Tobi moved a piece and said. "Checkmate."

Naruto stared at the board for a few long minutes then cursed. "I guess Kiba plays you now."

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura sighed, and her aqua eyes closed. It had been three days since they discovered the barrier…and they had made no progress. They had set camp a little bit away, and determined the perimeter of the barrier. It was shaped like a circle and covered about 100 yards in all directions.

Her eyes flew open to glare that the barrier, which was still invisible…or well…more of an illusion.

"Damn!" yelled Sasuke as he once again tried an unsuccessful Chidori.

"Just stop…that's obviously not going to work…" she said irritated.

Sasuke turned to glare at her. "Like you're doing anything!" he spat. "You're just sitting their moping and worrying like always! I guess time didn't change that! It's so pathetic! Why don't you get off your ass and do something for once!"

Sakura's chakra focused around her fist. "What!?" she yelled, anger etched into her face. Both of them were impatient and their tolerance was spent.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated and his sword was drawn. "I said why don't you get off your ass and do something for once!" he repeated. "Quit being a burden Sakura…that's all you ever were…and all you ever will be!"

"Urusai!" screamed Sakura, forcing herself not to cry. "I am not a burden! I've gotten stronger! I will _not_ be a burden to Naruto ever again!"

"Then prove it!" spat Sasuke. "If you don't you won't even have the chance to be a burden to him!"

In a flash Sakura charged, her fist raised. Sasuke dodged and it connected with the earth, causing huge cracks in the surface. The earth was uneven and jutted out of the ground. She looked up, gasping for breath her fist still lodged to the ground. Then she froze as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind her. "Quit moping."

"I am not a burden..." Sakura told herself, ignoring him and straitening up. "I am not…" She fell to the ground, and tried not to cry, but she did anyway. All was silent in the clearing as Sakura realized exactly how useless she was being…and had always been. Sasuke was right…and it pained her…she had tried so hard…first for him and for Naruto to get stronger…and yet it wasn't enough.

Then with a burst of rage and desperation, she stood up, wiping her tears. She turned to Sasuke and her finger flew out, poking him in the forehead. His eyes widened as he flew back and into a tree. It was just like Tsuande had done to Naruto…and sorta like the way Itachi would poke him. It pained him to think of his brother that way…when he still acted like he cared. Sakura's face darkened when she saw the pain in his eyes. "Gomen…I will not be a burden any more…I will not let my emotions get in the way of this…not until he is safe…"

Everyone's eyes flickered from Sasuke to Sakura and back again. Then after staring into each other's eyes for a long moment, Sakura whipped around and stalked the other way to cool down. Sasuke stood up from against the tree and stared at them, daring them to say something…nobody did.

So, with a grim expression turned around and walked in the opposite direction as his former teammate.

It was funny how one day could change everything…how and hour was long enough both to save someone's life…and long enough to end it…and yet…it always seemed…that there was never enough time.

* * *

-Naruto-

"Well that was interesting…" said Kisame sounding entertained, he and Itachi had just returned from outside the barrier.

"What was?" asked Tobi.

"Sasuke pissed Sakura off…" said Kisame, grinning at Naruto. "If you ever see her again…I would not recommend doing it."

Naruto kept his face blank as he stared down at his shogi pieces. He picked up one and started to play with it in his hands…he wanted to change the subject.

"What happened?" demanded Kiba.

_Of course…_ thought Naruto darkly, silently cursing Kiba multiple times.

"Sasuke seems to think his Chidori will break the barrier…and Sakura disagrees…then he told her that trying it multiple times was better than sitting around and being a burden…" explained Itachi dully.

Kiba blinked. "Baka…"

"Sasuke's expression was hilarious!" laughed Kisame. "She poked him in the forehead and sent him flying into a tree. The look on his face was priceless!"

Itachi looked away and quickly made his way back outside the barrier.

Naruto stared after him. "What's up with him?" he asked softly.

Nobody answered.

"Hey Kisame…want to play a game of Shogi?" asked Tobi.

"You're still playing that game!" said Kisame sounding annoyed. "Isn't three days of it enough?"

"Well Naruto-kun and I started this game early this morning," explained Tobi. "Nobody can seem to win…"

Kisame stared up at the sun…it was almost noon. "Great…" he said sarcastically, sitting down and quickly falling asleep.

"Hey Naruto…_when_ we get out of here…you need to challenge Shikamaru to a game…you're getting pretty good…" said Kiba, clearly believe that they both would indeed survive.

"Arigatou…" said Naruto his mind on Sakura and Sasuke.

Suddenly Tobi yelled in triumph. "Checkmate!"

Naruto stared at the board blankly. "You win…again."

Tobi sighed and crossed his arms. "You weren't trying!" he sounded like some little girl pouting because she couldn't go over to her friend's house.

"My mind is…somewhere else…" said Naruto.

Tobi nodded. "I understand…sorta…"

"Naruto?"

"What?"

Kiba looked serious. "This isn't the end…"

Tobi sighed. "You know it's not as funny as it is the first ten times you say it…"

* * *

-Sasuke-

His hand rubbed his pale forehead, his mind in the past…millions of questions swarming in his head. Obviously…he had accomplished nothing expect for making Sakura truly into this rescue/killing (depending on if you were Konoha or former Sound.)

Right now he needed to smash something anything…so that's what he did…he punched a tree…splitting it in half. He stared at the tree blankly, knowing he couldn't do this on his own…knowing that somewhere deep down a part of his mind wanted to get Naruto out of there just as badly as Sakura. He assumed that was because _he_ would kill Naruto. Nobody but Sasuke had that right…at least that's what he hoped it was. After all…it was impossible for him to still _care_ about the damn Jinchuuriki.

"You're angry…" came a voice.

Sasuke felt himself start to freeze up. _No!_ he yelled at himself. _Not this time!_

He spun around. "Itachi…"

His brother was standing there, staring at him blankly.

"How can you just walk up to me like that!?" demanded Sasuke.

"Simple…Kisame and Tobi got annoying so I left them and went on a walk…then I walked into this clearing and saw you destroy a tree," sighed Itachi.

Sasuke stared at him and changed the subject "You made that damn barrier?"

"Part of it," said Itachi. He paused then asked. "Why haven't you declared that I was going to die yet?"

Sasuke just stared at him, his fingers twitching, wanting his sword. "Because I know you're not actually here…you might be watching…but from a safe distance."

Itachi sighed, "You over think everything…"

Sasuke just stood there.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"You're blind little brother…" suddenly Itachi was behind him. Then he whispered something in his ear, before hitting him on the back of the neck causing him to faint.

Within the darkness the words echoed through Sasuke's subconscious. _I'm real this time…everything is real this time…by the time the week is over…you'll be dead._

* * *

-Sakura-

Sakura's head shot up as an epiphany hit her like a thunderbolt from the sky. She called Shikamaru over and explained quietly in his ear her plan.

Shikamaru looked shocked. "That could kill us!" he said.

"Not if we have perfect chakra control…"

"Chouji doesn't…" replied Shikamaru.

"Then Chouji can stay out of it!"

"No way! I'm helping!" said Chouji coming over as soon as Shikamaru said his name. "Whatever it is you're planning I'm game."

"Are you sure Chouji…you could die…" said Shikamaru, sounding worried for his friend.

"Better me than Naruto…"

"Don't you dare say that Chouji!" said Shikamaru.

"Okay fine…I won't say it…but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit out."

Sakura nodded. "Come here everyone!"

Everyone, except Karin came over and listened to Sakura's plan.

They all nodded in agreement, but Lee looked crestfallen. "But Sakura-chan…I won't be able to…"

"Don't worry Lee…we'll be exhausted after we attempt this…your food will be to hold Itachi and Kisame off until we can eat food pills," explained Sakura. "You're the most important!"

"Really?" asked Lee getting all sparkly-eyed.

"Really," smiled Sakura. Lee was so easy to please.

Shikamaru sighed. "We will make our first attempt at dawn…that should give Sasuke a chance to come back and everyone time to rest up…"

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto and Tobi were once again, staring at a game of shogi intently. Kiba watched over their shoulders. Itachi and Kisame sat on the other side of the clearing, silent.

Then suddenly Naruto grinned. "Checkmate."

At that exact moment a high pitched crackling sound was heard. It was followed by a sickening crack. Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi were on their feet in an instant.

In a flash Tobi had managed to bind both Naruto and Kiba to two separate trees. They stared at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

Then suddenly a flash of green landed in front of them. "Hello Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun…" grinned Lee.

"Lee watch out!" called Kiba as Tobi punched Lee in the face. Lee blinked and dodged a rain of countless blows.

Out of the forest burst out of the forest and onto the battlefield…the barrier was broken.

Suddenly Itachi was in front of Naruto, "Time to go!" he said his voice lacking emotion.

Then an achingly familiar voice, contorted with rage yelled. "Get your filthy hands off him!"


	11. Not Quite Over

**The Darkness Within the Light**

**Chapter 11**

**Not Quite Over**

* * *

**I would like to announce that this is the end of part one…I hope you've enjoyed my slightly…strange story. Why you're still reading this I'm not sure…anyway after this…from Chapter 12 on will be part two…I had a random epiphany earlier of how I could keep this story going…so yup…part one is ending…part two is beginning. Oh and I'm sorry YakieChan I know I promised this would be sooner...but I got grounded --**

* * *

-Sasuke-

He nodded at Sakura, his eyes blank. "It might just work…" he said slowly thinking it over. "When are we trying?"

"At dawn…" said Shikamaru sounding bored. "So everyone needs to rest up tonight!"

They all agreed. Sasuke sighed, and went to go look for something to eat…he found some raw fish Suigetsu had caught and started a fire. Soon he was eating cooked fish. After awhile he sat down, right next to Suigetsu…he was trying to avoid Karin…and Karin couldn't _stand_ Suigetsu.

The man grinned at him. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Sasuke just stared at him. "I was born ready."

He wasn't sure when his eyes fluttered open…or why they even opened so early in the night. He sighed and stood up, and wandered into the forest. After awhile he came to the barrier. He glared at it. "Tomorrow…you will fall…"

Later the next morning Sasuke was still glaring at the wall, storing his chakra.

"Are you ready Sasuke?" asked Sakura, her eyes narrowed as rain plastered her pink hair to her face. By now everyone had gathered around and was preparing themselves.

He nodded and made his way through the all two familiar hand signs.

One by one the people around him, minus Lee grabbed his arm and transferred their chakra to him. The Chidori grew and began to glow multiple colors. The noise it usually made was multiplied until it was painful to hear. Then everyone let go and he darted forward, slamming it into the invisible wall. He heard a crack and knew it would crumble. He smirked despite himself…and started to think…that maybe he would complete his quest today.

* * *

-Sakura-

She turned to face Itachi, taking care to not meet his eye. She punched the ground, sending a shockwave to cripple the earth as it had during her fight with Sasuke. Itachi jumped up to dodge and stared down at her. She tore her gaze downward as she stepped to the side, dodging Itachi's foot. Suddenly she couldn't move.

She cursed as saw a limp form on the ground. _Don't look at it…it's not real…_ she told herself staring at Itachi, knowing that she was trapped.

Unfortunately, she did look and even though she knew it was an illusion…her heart stopped. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the limp body…she couldn't tear them away from the blood and the horrible wounds. Somehow…he was still alive. Naruto lifted his head and smiled weakly. "Sakura-chan…"

"Stop it!" she whispered.

Itachi slammed his foot onto Naruto's head, shoving it into the ground.

"Stop it!" she said louder, unable to look away as Itachi stomped on his leg, causing a sickening crunch.

"STOP IT!" she screamed.

Then suddenly, it stopped.

She sighed in relief as Sasuke charged at Itachi; distracting him….the genjutsu was broken. She quickly made sure the other two members were distracted before bending down and kissing him. Before he could respond she freed him. Then she pulled him up into a standing position. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" she spat at him. Then she kissed him again.

"Um…"

"Oh…gomen!" said Sakura leaving a stunned Naruto to free Kiba. A large white dog…only halfway healed was instantly beside him. "Let's go boy!" he said joyfully. Kiba shot Naruto an _I told you so_ look before jumping into the battle.

Sakura was instantly turning back to Naruto. "You are in trouble!" she said, crying.

"Oh Sakura-chan…wh…what!?" he said sounding worried. "Why are you crying!?"

"I thought I had lost you…" she whispered.

"Sakura…"

"Don't give me that…just promise me that next time you won't leave without me…" she whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"Sakura…I can't…"

"Promise!" she repeated.

He looked down at her for a moment, and then his pointed finger lifted her chin up so their eyes met. "I promise…"

His lips met hers with such passion she thought she might explode. She wanted him, every single part of him…and she wasn't about to share. He would be hers…always…just as she would always be his. Nothing can be compared to this passion she felt…nothing at all can describe it. Butterflies…the good kind…the kind that make you feel like your flying…fluttered in her stomach. "I love you…" she whispered when they broke apart.

"I love you too."

"But that doesn't mean you're not in trouble."

Naruto chuckled.

She felt joy pulse through her heart and the pain was healed…she felt totally right…even though she was in the middle of battle…if she had died now…she would die happy. She was complete…she was no longer an unwanted burden…she was loved and she was ready to fight to protect that.

Naruto looked up and glanced at the battle, and she instantly knew what he was thinking. "Oh no…you're not going out there!" she said pushing him to lie down on the grass. "You need medical attention first."

"But Sakura…"

"I'm not going to lose you again."

* * *

-Sasuke-

Sasuke glared at Itachi, who kept attacking him, again and again and again. All Sasuke could do was dodge. Sasuke felt depressed…he knew he wasn't strong enough…especially after using that huge Chidori…Sasuke was tired and weak…Itachi was not.

There was one thing he did notice that was different about his brother was that Itachi kept glancing at Naruto and Sakura…which he supposed was natural…considering how he was supposed to be guarding Naruto.

He fought on and on, not having time to draw his sword, or even make hand signs…not that he had much chakra left. If it was Itachi and him alone he could have used one technique…but then…he'd end up killing more people than just Itachi.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura; her back was facing him, as she healed Naruto. A faint green glow was visible. He could tell that Itachi was okay with that…as long as Naruto survived. A fist grazed his jaw, so he ducked down and kicked upward. Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked around confused, trying to find his brother.

"Behind you…"

Sasuke spun around as his sword's weight vanished. He glared at the sword in Itachi's hand…his own weapon was being used against him.

His own sword met his skin before he could pull out kunai. He used that kunai to block another blow from his blade.

Then suddenly, Itachi did something unexpected…he changed targets.

Itachi took Sasuke's sword and headed straight over to Sakura.

In a flash, Naruto switched places with Sakura, so she was lying on the ground and he was sitting up.

Sasuke stared at him and new what would happen…Itachi wouldn't be able to pull away in time.

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the blow…it never came. His eyes flew open and a sense of déjà vu came over him. "Oh Kami!" he whispered.

Sasuke stared down at the sword running through his chest blankly. Then he looked up at Itachi with hatred before falling.

Naruto caught him and was taken to another place and time. Taken to his team's first real mission…where Sasuke had almost died for him there. Only this time…there was a _lot _more blood.

"Sasuke…why?"

"My body always moves on its own…" said Sasuke weakly. "Every time."

Everything was dead silent as everybody stopped fighting…everybody stopped to stare at the scene. Naruto was shocked by the déjà vu.

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Baka…you always…get in the way!"_

Sasuke and Naruto both blinked as the same words echoed through their minds. When shinobi are truly connected…if there bonds are strong enough…they should be able to speak without opening their mouths. _"Finish it."_

Naruto stared down at his friend, understanding what he meant. "I swear I will…" he managed to choke out…this time it was aloud.

Then so soft Naruto could never be sure he had heard right and whisper came. "Goodbye…Naruto…"

Sasuke's body went limp and his eyes dulled and was last thought echoed throughout Naruto's head. _Goodbye brother._

Naruto stared blankly at the cold, limp figure for awhile, letting the blood cover him and mix with the rain. Then it all came crashing down on him, a howl of pain escaped his throat as reality smashed into him. He had failed…he had lost his best friend…his brother was dead.

Naruto could feel the tears welling up as the memories came flooding back into his mind. Each and every memory that he had stored in his mind played before him like a broken record. He glanced up at Itachi, and at first…saw Haku…and was hit by another way of déjà vu. Then Haku melted into Itachi…whose face was totally emotionless. That total emptiness really pissed him off. He felt the rage flowing through him…he felt the undying and pure hatred for the man before him…and then…Naruto exploded.

* * *

-Sakura-

Her arms flew up at the burst of flame spread across the clearing. She cursed as she realized what was happening…but it was too late…when the flames died away…there was a creature in Naruto's place…with not four, not five, not six, but seven tails. He dropped Sasuke's body to the ground and launched himself at Itachi.

She instantly fell to her knees to examine Sasuke, but a low snarl rumbled from Naruto's throat when she reached out to touch him, so she backed away. Her arm, where he had first wounded her…suddenly began to burn painfully, and she tried to ignore it.

She watched Naruto in terror as he quickly broke Itachi's leg. Then as quickly as it had started…it was over…Itachi was just a dent in the ground…which Naruto's fist had made. Sakura was crying…she wasn't sure why…but she was sobbing like she'd never sobbed before.

Then suddenly a red arm was raised above her. She didn't even try to defend herself. "Naruto…" she whispered softly.

* * *

-Naruto-

Through pale blank eyes Naruto watched everything occur…but it wasn't until he saw the angel did he really see. He stared at her confused…why was the angel sad? Why was she crying? He paused, his claws upraised to bring her down…but it was like her tears extinguished his anger. Angel's weren't supposed to cry…this was wrong. He stopped as the angel whispered his name. His arm fell and his head cocked to the side in confusion. Was the angel crying because of him? If so…how could he make her stop?

Hen suddenly the angel's arms were around him, hugging him and her tears sizzled off his chakra incrusted skin. He blinked in confusion as the angel's skin began to burn. She didn't even cry out in pain. Then suddenly, everything was right.

He was in her arms…crying. "Gomen Sakura…"

She stared at him, shocked. "Why?" she whispered.

"I failed…I never brought him home for you…" said Naruto his voice strained.

He crying, staining her shirt, but there was nothing he could do…he was defeated…and all he could do about it…was cry.

Eventually he fell unconscious…into sweet, sweet darkness.

And eventually, he woke up…not that he remembered at first. Then he saw the body and dragged his weary, battered body over to his friend. Then he fell down, next to him, and stared into blank Sharingan eyes. He forced himself onto his knees and pressed his hands onto Sasuke's cold chest. Bursts of red chakra escaped him and pulsed into Sasuke. "Wake up!"

_Naruto…he's gone…it's not going to work._

"Urusai!" spat Naruto and the chakra intensified. "Urusai! Urusai!"

He sat there for hours until he gave up, sobbing.

Then suddenly he stiffened and rose up, the body in his arms. He limped back over to the rest of them.

"Naruto…" whispered Sakura.

"Let's go home…"

* * *

-Konoha-

Tsuande sat at her desk, her head in her hands. Jiraiya was staring at her with worried eyes. "Tsuande…"

"What!" she snapped.

"Believe in them…we must have hope."

She glared at him.

"Don't you believe in Sakura…?"

Tsuande stared at him and opened her mouth to speak, but the door flew open.

Hinata burst in panting for breath, her hair in her face. "Hokage-sama!"

"What!?" she snapped.

"It's…Naruto!"

In a flash they were at the gate and Tsuande suddenly looked young, her eyes were filled with hope…if only a little. As the group approached the gate they noticed a small crowd. Tenten, Ino, Sai, Yamato, Shino, and Gai all waited, most of them looking worried…or just plain emotionless…in Shino's and Sai's cases. Tsuande made her way to the front with Jiraiya and Hinata. Hinata stayed back, but had a worried look on her face. Tsuande could see a group of figures in the distance. They arrived slowly, and first came Shikamaru.

He held his hand up in greeting but nothing more. Then Chouji, Lee and Neji appeared behind him, making no motions whatsoever. Then to Tsuande shock came one unfamiliar ninja. Juugo trail on sadly. He has chosen to remain with the Konoha shinobi, while Karin and Suigetsu had just simply disappeared.

Then came Kiba and Tsuande could feel Hinata relax. To her shock the kunoichi burst out from the group and ran toward them. As soon as she reached Kiba she hugged him tightly. Even from a distance Kiba looked shocked.

Then finally Akumaru came. On the large dogs back rode the two people she'd been waiting to see. Naruto held Sakura in one arm and a large bundle in the other. Everyone exchanged confused looks while Hinata eyed it curiously.

Finally when they were within hearing distance they stopped and stared at each other. Then Ino and Tenten burst out and ran over to Neji and Chouji. Tsuande sighed, surprised…especially at Ino. Time apart had certainly taught them something.

Then finally Tsuande broke the silence. "You all are in big trouble!" she said, her voice trembling in anger and relief.

Then in a blank voice the reply came. "Don't blame them…they came to find me…"

Naruto stumbled off of Akumaru and Sakura followed, worried. He looked about ready to pass out as he stumbled forward until he was right in front of her. "It's my fault…all of it is…" he said his voice filled with emotion.

"Naruto…" came Hinata's voice. Although she was holding Kiba as tight as she could…some of her old affection was still there.

He carefully unwrapped his bundle to reveal the pale face beneath. Silence filled the entire area as the village itself seemed to hold its breath.

Finally Tsuande whispered. "Naruto…"

"I'm fine…I'm not going to cry…Sasuke died for me…and I will not let that be in vain…" said Naruto stiffly not looking at anyone.

Everyone was silent and motionless as his words carried across the wind.

Then Sakura came up to him and hugged him to her comfortingly. Tsuande cleared her throat and looked at all of them. "Well I believe Sasuke's death is enough punishment for now…although the council may see it differently…but first of all we should focus on getting you some medical attention."

Naruto stared at her blankly. "There's something I need to do first…" he said dryly.

"Whatever it is it can wait…" said Tsuande stiffly.

"No…I don't think it can…"

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto stood there, leaning against the crutch that Tsuande had given him. Despite his healing abilities…he still hadn't recovered. It had been three weeks since he had returned, and he was recovering quickly compared to the average human, but extremely slow for a Jinchuuriki.

He stared at the headstone…which had an all too familiar headband draped over it. It was unmarked…unmarked because the damn council still viewed him as a traitor. He sighed and pulled his body forward, it ached, but it was an ache he was now used to. He bent down, discarding the crutch and allowed the ever present chakra to flow to his pointed finger a claw sprouted and Naruto began his work.

When he was finished he leaned back to admire his crude work. There was little Naruto could do for his friend, but this, at least was something he knew he _had_ to do.

UCHIHA SASUKE

A DEVOTED HERO AND A TREAURED FRIEND

Then he sighed and began to difficult task of picking himself up. His claws retracted and the chakra subsided. Naruto eventually got himself upright and stared at the headstone, feeling slightly better.

Then he turned to leave when he heard a voice. _It's not over yet…_

Naruto paused shocked, wondering what the words met. Then a chill ran down his spin when he realized her knew how true those words were…even though he had no idea what they would mean.

Then suddenly he heard footsteps and he was jolted out of his thoughts. "Naruto!"

Sakura ran toward him. When they met she kissed him before saying sternly. "You know you're supposed to be in the hospital!"

Naruto gave her a small nod and smiled softly. "Actually I think Tsuande said I can go home today…"

Sakura wrapped his hand in hers. "Well we better be sure about that…"

Naruto sighed. "Okay…I am you prisoner…do to me what you will!" his tone was a mock horror.

Sakura smiled impishly. "I'll have to remember that…"


End file.
